Reflections
by the lurker
Summary: Mr. Raines resurrects an old pet project, that could cost Miss Parker and Sydney their lives.


THE PRETENDER   
  
by the lurker  
  
Her eyes flew open in the vividness of the memory, and she bolted upright too quickly. She felt dizzy and disoriented, her laboured breathing the only sound in the room. After a moment, she realized where she was, that she was safe, and then she slowly allowed herself to lie back against the down pillows. She let out a large exhalation of air and closed her eyes, trying to recall exactly what it was, that had startled her out of a deep sleep.  
  
Her mind reached out cautiously toward the tendrils of the quickly dissipating reverie, but she couldn't quite grasp a hold of it. And then, it was gone. Parker sighed, there was no use. It was always the same. Something in her dreams would startle her with such force that she bolted upright, terrified, and then her conscious mind would not allow her to see it. The experience would surface every now and again, and then it would fade back into the recesses of her mind; but this time was different, and she knew it. It had been happening every night for more than two weeks, and instead of waning, it was gaining in its strength and ferocity.  
  
But what exactly, was it, and why was it staying with her?   
  
She turned and looked at the clock. Five am, she might as well just get up, her alarm would be ringing soon enough anyway.  
  
*************  
  
He watched her fidgeting in the chair. Her behaviour had been a little curious for the past couple of weeks, but now it was presenting itself in far more pronounced ways. She seemed, for the most part, unaware of the subtleties of her own psyche. He refocused his attention on the droning voice of Mr. Raines and the latest tactics the man wanted to see employed in the capture of Jarod. However, within minutes, his eyes wandered back to Parker.   
  
She could not sit still. She would cross her legs, then uncross them. There were constant adjustments being made in how she was sitting in her chair, and he noticed that her pencil had an entirely new mission in life, in that it was a prop to occupy her hands. He was certain that she was not hearing a single word that was being said in the room, and he wondered how long _he_ would remain the only one to notice her lack of cognizance.  
  
Raines' voice snapped him back to the meeting, Sydney? I asked you a question.....  
  
Sydney glanced around the table, and all eyes were on him. All except for Miss Parker's. She was still off in her own little world, which did not include any of them. Sydney cleared his throat, partly out of embarrassment and partly to allow his mind time enough to see if it could recall the query.  
  
I apologize, Mr. Raines, can you repeat the question?  
  
Raines glared at him, I asked you if you thought we might lure Jarod into a trap with some kind of fabricated disaster?  
  
Frankly Mr. Raines, I think Jarod will see through anything that the Centre can put in front of him, but I suppose that we can try it.  
  
Raines glared at the psychiatrist with open disdain, Nothing any of you has come up with has ever worked. I am tired of your lack of results. We need to become more aggressive, because it's obvious that Jarod will always be a step ahead of us if we are not.  
  
Sydney tried to keep the alarm out of his voice, What do you mean by 'more aggressive'?  
  
Whatever it takes, doctor.  
  
Sydney did not care for the choice of words. He glanced over at Broots, who had a panicked look in his eyes. Sydney hoped that his own eyes were not quite so transparent. He looked over at Parker, and she was still staring at the pencil in her hands. And suddenly it occurred to him: Raines hadn't noticed her lack of focus in this meeting at all, at least he hadn't called her on it.   
  
He looked toward Mr. Parker, who sat at the opposite end of the table from Raines. Mr. Parker was unreadable. If he was thinking anything specific, Sydney couldn't tell what it was. The other players at the meeting wore similar masks. Lyle sat nonchalantly in his chair, and he was observing Miss Parker. The other two men, Rand and Cully had been introduced as new members of the Triumvirate; they had said very little, and he realized, they were also staring at Miss Parker.  
  
A sick feeling began to overtake him. It occured to him that the meeting's purpose wasn't to discuss Jarod, or the team's lack of results. There was something else here, something far more sinister, and the realization of _that_ made Sydney's skin crawl. No one at the meeting had indicated any awareness regarding Parker's lack of attention, and yet he knew that all eyes were watching her.  
  
It also struck him, that Raines' words may not have been said in earnest, but rather as a gauge. And if that was the case, he presumed that it had been as a barometer for Miss Parker, since she was the one who seemed to be at the center of whatever was in the air in the room. In either case, Sydney suddenly felt the need to get her out of there, and quickly.  
  
His voice carried more force than he intended, If we are done here, I think we all have work to do.  
  
Raines wheezed.  
  
Syd stood up, as did Broots, Raines and the others remained in their seats.   
  
Sydney leaned in toward Miss Parker and lightly touched her elbow, Come along Miss Parker, we have things to--  
  
--Miss Parker will be staying here, doctor, Raines interrupted.  
  
Sydney's heart skipped a beat, and he felt momentarily frozen in place. He had only heard that particular tone from Raines a few times over the years, but he knew that it meant business, and he knew he was right to fear for Miss Parker's well being.  
  
He swallowed and returned Raines' stare, I thought we were finished, Mr. Raines.  
  
_You_ are. Miss Parker is not.  
  
Sydney stared at Raines, "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Miss Parker finally looked up at Raines, What is it you want that you could not have discussed in front of Sydney and Broots?  
  
That is between us, Miss Parker.  
  
Parker looked over at her father, whose face remained an enigma of ice. If he thought anything one way or another, he was not letting on. The glacial stare from the man she called 'Daddy' caused an involuntary shiver to run through her. She felt a warm hand grip her shoulder protectively, and she looked up into Sydney's concerned eyes.  
  
Mr. Parker spoke up, his voice unusually gruff, You're done, Sydney, my daughter is perfectly fine as long as I am here, and you know it.  
  
Sydney looked over at Mr. Parker and the two of them glared at each other for a moment. Miss Parker could feel the muscles in Syd's hand tighten slightly; she wasn't sure if it was anger or fear. The psychiatrist finally broke the staring contest and looked back down into Miss Parker's face.  
  
Syd's voice was soft, but carried his willingness to shield her if need be, Miss Parker?  
  
She couldn't help but smile slightly: Sydney wasn't going to let go, unless she told him it was all right. She placed her hand on top of his, hoping that he would understand her answer.  
  
Look for me later, Syd?  
  
He squeezed her shoulder lightly before he let go, You can count on it, Miss Parker.  
  
Sydney spared one more glare of warning at both Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines, and then he looked at Broots, Let's go.  
  
Miss Parker watched the two of them leave the room, wishing she was going with them.  
  
**************  
  
He couldn't concentrate on the computer screen. He thought he had a lead on Jarod, but it was a complicated grid he was trying to follow, a slew of phone records, and his mind was having trouble staying focused. He looked at the time on the computer screen. It was five minutes later than the last time he had checked.   
  
Broots sighed and leaned back in his chair. It had been over four hours already, and there had been hide nor hair of Miss Parker. Not so much as a word, regarding when she would be done with the suits upstairs. Sydney hadn't voiced it, but Broots knew that the older man had been filled with trepidation over leaving Parker in there, alone. He could only hope that Sydney's concern was misplaced.  
  
**************  
  
Sydney opened the door cautiously and peered around it: Her office was still empty. He slipped inside and looked on the desk, but there was nothing there. He picked up her phone, but the beep of voicemail was absent. The office had remained untouched. He had checked for her periodically throughout the day, but there had been no sign of her, and no one had seen her. He glanced at his watch; it was coming upon 6pm. How much longer were they going to keep her?   
  
He walked back out to the corridor and toward the elevator. The sound of a large laugh caught his attention. He looked toward its source and saw Mr. Lyle talking to a young clerk. Lyle was enjoying himself until he caught Sydney staring at him, at which time he untangled himself from the young woman, and made a hasty retreat in the opposite direction. It did nothing to allay Sydney's fears for Miss Parker's whereabouts.  
  
The elevator arrived, and took forever to go up eight floors. The doors opened and Sydney was struck by the stillness of the corridor. The lack of air filled him with dread. He let out a slow breath and quickly went to the room in which he had left Parker at 11am that morning. He no longer gave a shit if he pissed Raines off by interrupting. Screw the old wheezer.  
  
He pushed the door open, only to find what he had been half expecting: An empty room. Sydney tried to calm himself. There was no reason to think the worst. Maybe when they finished she had simply been exhausted and went home. But he knew better than that, she would have contacted him, just to check in. He went back into the corridor and searched the rest of the floor. There was not a soul around, and it was about as eerie as the worst Halloween nightmare he could conjure.  
  
As he rounded a corner, heading back toward the elevator, he almost ran face first into Mr. Parker, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Sydney started, and Mr. Parker smiled at him.  
  
A little nervous, doctor?  
  
Sydney took an uneven breath, Not at all, Mr. Parker, you just......startled me.  
  
Parker smiled at him, waiting. He knew exactly what Sydney was doing on the 8th floor, but he was curious to hear the excuse. Sydney decided to fight fire with fire, and he simply returned the smile. Parker was pleasantly surprised; the doctor didn't usually bother with games.  
  
He inclined his head toward Sydney, If you're looking for my daughter, she's in my office. Before the doctor could comment, he added, She came out of the meeting with a pretty bad headache, and I thought it best to keep an eye on her. You understand that, I'm sure.  
  
Sydney's brow creased slightly, Of course. Maybe I should have a look at her, if she's unwell.  
  
Parker's smile widened, Sydney was being far more assertive than usual, I'm sure she'll be fine.  
  
I see. Sydney paused, then smiled at Parker, Still, it might be wise, just to be on the safe side.  
  
It's really not necessary, doctor, it's just a headache, I'm sure she'll be all right. Besides, Mr. Lyle is with her, so if she needs anything, he'll take care of it.  
  
If you thought she was not well enough to be left alone--  
  
Parker's tone was snappy, --Fine. Take a look at her if it will make _you_ feel better. Parker indicated with his hand for Sydney to follow him, Come along then, we'll use the executive elevator. It's less crowded.  
  
Sydney followed Mr. Parker without further comment, and a strong sense of foreboding followed Sydney. Unlike Sydney, however, the foreboding was commenting loudly.  
  
**************  
  
The light was annoying. Parker brushed the offending hand holding the pen light, away from her face.  
  
I told you, I'm fine, she said, her voice carrying a tinge of irritation.  
  
Sydney smiled calmly at her, Your pulse is racing, and your blood pressure too high, Miss Parker, I just want to be sure your pupils are dilating properly.  
  
It's a headache, not a stroke, Freud. You should stick to psychology; hands on isn't your strong suit.  
  
Sydney ignored the barb, You should be examined by a GP.  
  
Mr. Parker, standing next to Miss Parker's chair, stroked his daughter's hair gently, She said she's fine, doctor. Now I think that's quite enough.  
  
Sydney stood up and looked Parker in the eye, Headache, high blood pressure and tachycardia can be symptoms of some very dangerous conditions, Mr. Parker. I would think that you would want to be sure, since it's your daughter we're--  
  
Miss Parker stood up between them, --Enough. You two are giving me a bigger headache. I'm going home. She kissed her father's cheek and glared at Sydney on her way to the door, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
They watched her walk out the double doors, and silence filled the room. Lyle walked toward Sydney, an unnerving grin curving his mouth.  
  
I'm sure you have better things to do, doctor.  
  
Sydney frowned, Yes, I'm sure that I do.  
  
Sydney was at the doors, when Parker's voice boomed at him, See that you stay out of harm's way while doing it, doctor. I know it would upset my Angel if anything happened to you.  
  
Sydney stopped, but didn't turn around. Shaking his head at the tactic, Syd walked through the doors and out into the corridor. If he hurried, he would probably be able to catch up to Broots before the tech left for the evening.  
  
**************  
  
The click of computer keys filled the room. He was working as quickly as he could type, and prayed that no one would catch him. If it had been anyone else who had asked, or if it hadn't been about Miss Parker's welfare, Broots would have been at home by now, enjoying the company of his daughter. Instead, the baby-sitter had agreed to stay the night, and Broots was working furiously to break into the computer banks holding the 8th floor surveillance footage. God help him if they found out.  
  
He had hesitated for only a brief moment when Sydney had asked him to do it. Actually, he hadn't really asked, he had ordered, which was so unlike him. The fear that Broots had read in Syd's eyes had convinced the techie that he couldn't walk away from it.  
  
And now here he was, breaking into the Centre's main frame of surveillance storage. Or at least he was trying to; so far, he had not had any luck. The only thing he had going for him was the fact that he had been able to keep his signal bouncing into dead ends, so at least anyone trying to track him would run into nothing but one false lead after another.   
  
Unfortunately, so was Broots.  
  
***************  
  
She was completely out of breath. There was no way she could run any further, but the footsteps behind her were getting closer. She had to keep going. She ran down another dark corridor, and then another, and the shadowy steps behind her were closing in. She couldn't let him catch her. He meant to harm her. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she was certain that if he caught up to her, she was as good as dead.  
  
As Parker rounded another corner, she stopped short. Dead end. There was nowhere else to go. The footsteps were getting closer, their sound magnifying with each gasping breath she took. The footfalls slowed as they neared the final corridor; he knew she was trapped. Parker backed herself up into the wall, pressing into it, choking on her own fear. The sounds were growing in strength with each step he took. She could see his shadow on the wall of the corridor in which she was standing, as he approached, the shadow of the knife in his hand, very apparent.  
  
She looked around the floor of the corridor for anything she could use as a weapon, there was nothing. Of all the times for the Centre to be next to godliness in anything, this had to be it. The man rounded the corner. He was dressed in black, and wore a large hat, the dim lighting of the corridor obscured his face. Parker felt herself trembling with fear, as he neared her.   
  
There was nothing for her to do, there was nowhere she could go. The large man loomed before her, and in her final moments, she cowered toward the floor, terrified, as the blade of the knife sparkled in what little light there was, and.....  
  
_She screamed._   
  
Parker bolted upright in her bed, screaming her lungs out. Tears poured down her face, her sheets clenched in her hands, her legs kicking at the air. She screamed until she couldn't make a sound. She was gasping for air, as if she'd been running for her life. As reality moved in on her, she realized that she was alone, safe, in her own bed.   
  
But what had so frightened her? She slammed her eyes shut, trying to remember the nightmare, but as always, it stayed just beyond her reach. Parker pulled her knees up to her chest, and lowered her head to them. Her tears slowly turned to sobs, as the night turned into daylight. When her alarm sounded two hours later, Parker was still curled in a ball, still wide awake, still unclear what it was that haunted her soul.  
  
And her head began to pound, mercilessly.  
  
**************  
  
Sydney walked into Broots' area early, carrying two cups of coffee and a small bag of donuts. Broots was sound asleep, his head crashed on his keyboard. Sydney couldn't keep the smile from touching his lips as he took in the sight before him. He set the items in his hands down, and gently shook Broots by the shoulder.  
  
Broots, wake up....  
  
Broots came awake too fast and almost jumped out of his chair, What the hell? I swear I didn't do it....  
  
Sydney patted Broots' shoulder, Easy, it's just me. Broots heaved a sigh and Sydney handed him a cup of coffee and the bag of donuts, Find anything last night?  
  
Not a damned thing, Syd. They've got that area of the main frame locked up tighter than a drum. I couldn't get past the security system.  
  
Sydney didn't say anything, his face merely screwed up into a frown.   
  
Broots felt as if he'd let his friend down, I'm sorry Sydney, I did the best I could.  
  
Sydney smiled and patted Broots on the shoulder again, I know you did. I'm just worried.  
  
About Miss Parker...  
  
  
  
Think she's in yet this morning?  
  
I don't know, Broots, but I'll go find out.  
  
Broots bit into a jelly donut as he watched Sydney walk out of his computer area, coffee in hand. Broots was gearing up for round two; he wasn't about to let Centre security win quite so easily. After all, his reputation was at stake; but deep down, he knew it wasn't about him at all.  
  
**************  
  
Parker was sitting at her desk, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, when he entered her office. He stood in her doorway for a moment, but when she didn't acknowledge him, he moved further inside, stopping in front of her desk. She didn't open her eyes, nor move when she finally spoke to him.   
  
  
  
Miss Parker, are you all right?  
  
She didn't need to open her eyes to confirm the owner of the voice, I'm fine Sydney. Next question.  
  
Another headache?  
  
She opened one eye to glare at him, I hope you didn't hurt yourself deducing that one, Inspector Clouseau.  
  
Sydney smiled slightly; at least her sense of humour was still intact, he took that as a good sign.  
  
What do you want, Freud?  
  
I'm....concerned, Parker.  
  
  
  
You haven't been yourself lately.  
  
She opened both her eyes and stood up, glaring, Oh, really? Well then, maybe you should thank your lucky stars that I didn't wake up thinking I was Lizzie Borden.  
  
The effort of the barb cost her, and the pain in her head throbbed. She wobbled slightly in place, suddenly feeling woozy. Sydney was around the desk in a heartbeat, to steady her. When she didn't push him away, he knew the pain was excruciating.   
  
He gently guided her to the couch, Why don't you sit down, Miss Parker?  
  
Parker sat down, and leaned her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Sydney sat down on the coffee table, right in front of her, his growing concern lighting his eyes.  
  
You can't continue like this, Parker. You look exhausted. Have you slept at all recently?  
  
Not really.  
  
Sydney frowned, Headaches keeping you up, or something else?  
  
She mustered a slight glare regarding his perception, but answered anyway, "Dreams...."  
  
"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"  
  
"I don't know. I can never remember them, and then this damn headache starts."  
  
Parker moaned as a wave of pain hit her, and she closed her eyes. Sydney reached around the back of her head with one hand and gently squeezed the taunt muscles in her neck, which caused her to grimace.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you.  
  
Her voice was laced with pain, I know.  
  
Sydney continued massaging her neck, You didn't indicate yesterday, that it had been this bad.  
  
It wasn't. It's getting worse.  
  
He could feel the muscles of her neck fighting his hand, she couldn't relax. He knew that sleep would be the best thing for her. He cupped her head to support it and gently lay her down on the couch, lifting her legs with his other hand.   
  
Parker tried to brush him off, I'll be fine.  
  
Shhhh, you need to sleep.  
  
He carefully put a pillow under her head and sat in the chair next to the couch. Parker crossed her arms in front of herself, shivering. Sydney removed his jacket and covered her with it.   
  
Parker looked at him, her voice full of feigned annoyance, You just going to sit there, Dr. Welby?  
  
  
  
And watch me sleep....  
  
Yes. If you have a dream, I might be able to help you remember it.  
  
Parker muttered, I'm surrounded by freaks.....  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut once again, in pain. A moment later, she felt a warm hand begin to soothingly caress her forehead. After awhile, the tension around her head and neck began to abate, and slowly her mind relaxed, allowing her to drop off to sleep, and into the realm of dreams.  
  
_She was completely out of breath. There was no way she could run any further, but the footsteps behind her were getting closer. She had to keep going. She ran down another dark corridor, and then another, and the shadowy steps behind her were closing in. She couldn't let him catch her. He meant to harm her. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she was certain that if he caught up to her, she was as good as dead.  
  
_Parker was tossing in her sleep. Sydney pulled the chair he was now sitting in, a little closer, concern lining his face. He hoped that her dreams were not becoming more intense._  
  
As Parker rounded another corner, she stopped short. Dead end. There was nowhere else to go. The footsteps were getting closer, their sound magnifying with each gasping breath she took. The footfalls slowed as they neared the final corridor; he knew she was trapped. Parker backed herself up into the wall, pressing into it, choking on her own fear. The sounds were growing in strength with each step he took. She could see his shadow on the wall of the corridor in which she was standing, as he approached, the shadow of the knife in his hand, very apparent.  
  
_Her forehead had broken out in a sweat, and she was muttering in her sleep. It was clear that she was dreaming, and whatever it was, it was deeply disturbing to her. Sydney watched her as her arm reached out for something that wasn't there, her hand clutching at the air. He wanted to take her hand and hold it, to comfort her, but he knew he had to let the dream run its course, or they would have no chance of solving whatever it was that had been plaguing her for the past few weeks._  
  
She looked around the floor of the corridor for anything she could use as a weapon, there was nothing. Of all the times for the Centre to be next to godliness in anything, this had to be it. The man rounded the corner. He was dressed in black, and wore a large hat, the dim lighting of the corridor obscured his face. Parker felt herself trembling with fear, as he neared her. _ _   
  
_Parker's face was twisted in pain and she was crying. Sydney swallowed hard, fighting the protective instinct he felt to just wake her up and calm her down. He watched, and he waited._  
  
There was nothing for her to do, there was nowhere she could go. The large man loomed before her, and in her final moments, she cowered toward the floor, terrified, as the blade of the knife sparkled in what little light there was, and.....  
  
_Sydney wasn't prepared for the blood curdling scream that shattered the office. Parker bolted upright and he barely caught her in his arms. Her screams escalated, as she fought against him. Whatever had terrified her in her dream, she now thought Sydney was it. She punched at him, landing one hard blow in his chest after another, but he kept a hold of her.  
  
Sydney shook her as he spoke firmly to her, Miss Parker! Miss Parker....wake up.   
  
She continued to fight him, flailing at him with her arms and hands, Let go of me! Please, god.....somebody help me!  
  
Mr. Parker entered the room quickly, fear clutching his features, What the hell is going on in here?  
  
Sydney was still trying to wake his distressed charge, Come on Parker, wake up!  
  
Let go of me! Somebody help me!  
  
Mr. Parker grabbed Syd's arm, What the hell are you doing to her?  
  
She's dreaming....I can't rouse her, Sydney shook Parker off of him, If you care about her, you'll let me handle it.  
  
Mr. Parker backed off, a look of horror on his face, as he watched his daughter scream and fight against a man she'd known all her life. Finally, Syd slapped her across the face, and her eyes snapped open.   
  
Sydney's worried eyes bore into hers, Parker, you're safe now, it's all right.  
  
She continued to gasp for air, but the wildness in her eyes began to dwindle. Slowly she came to full consciousness, and realized that she had to be bruising Sydney where her hands were gripping his arms. She relaxed her grasp slightly, as her heart rate slowed toward normal.   
  
Relax Miss Parker, you're safe now, Sydney soothed.  
  
Syd......help me-- She began to cry, hard.  
  
Mr. Parker came out of his stupor and reached for his daughter,   
  
Miss Parker pushed away from Sydney and fell into her father's arms,   
  
He held her close, while she cried against him, her tears turning to sobs so strong that her body convulsed with them. Frustrated, Sydney leaned back in his chair. There would be no attempting a recall of the dream now; Mr. Parker had intervened, and on some level Sydney questioned his motivations. He glanced over at the man holding his daughter; he did love her, that was obvious. But something continued to gnaw at the psychiatrist; something deep down, something which frightened him. And there was a feeling of familiarity in all of this, but Sydney couldn't place it. At least, not yet.  
  
****************  
  
Mr. Parker had taken his daughter home. Sydney felt relieved, and at the same time, disquieted. It wasn't that he thought Mr. Parker would harm Miss Parker; only that he felt the elder Parker was ill equipped for the current situation. Sydney set his book down again, unable to concentrate. The clock on his desk read 8:43pm, maybe it was long past time that he head home as well.  
  
And still it nagged at him, that something in the back of his mind. He concentrated on a place in the middle of his head; the place where information hides from the conscious mind. It wouldn't jog loose. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, it had been a long day.   
  
His office phone rang and he picked it up, "This is Sydney."  
  
"Reading?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Too tired to read?"  
  
"Distracted, actually." Sydney paused, and when Jarod said nothing, he continued, "Is everything all right, Jarod?"  
  
Jarod could hear the tension in Sydney's voice, and the timbre of it unsettled him, "With me, yes, but you sound.......exhausted. Are you okay?"  
  
"Miss Parker hasn't been well, Jarod."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"It's hard to say, but, I'm really worried."  
  
"I can hear that."  
  
"She's been unable to concentrate, unable to sleep, stricken with terrible headaches.....and then there are the dreams."  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"I thought we'd have a chance to uncover that very question earlier today, but, Mr. Parker intervened."  
  
"Imagine that, Sydney," the sarcasm in Jarod's voice was unmistakable.  
  
Syd started to admonish him, "Jarod--"  
  
"--The reason you're so worried is because you suspect that the Centre and Mr. Parker, are somehow responsible for Miss Parker's condition. I can hear it in your voice, Sydney. You're afraid for her."  
  
Sydney closed his eyes as he answered, "They had her in some kind of meeting on the 8th floor, Jarod. I got the impression that the point of it was to isolate her, and it wasn't for a card game."  
  
"Do you think they could be experimenting on her?"  
  
"With Raines involved, anything is possible."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"As far as I know, at home." Sydney frowned as understanding dawned upon him, "Jarod......don't even think of it, it's too dangerous. Mr. Parker took her home, and I have no reason to believe that he left her there alone."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Will you be at home later?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
"Jarod.....?"  
  
The phone line went dead. Jarod was gone. The lines in Sydney's forehead creased; now he had two of them to worry about.....  
  
****************  
  
The house was dark, except for a light in the kitchen and one in an upstairs bedroom. There was no sign of any car other than Miss Parker's. He carefully scanned the street; there was no Centre presence, at least none that he could detect.  
  
Cautiously, he approached the backyard through the side gate. It was very still, and the moon gave him more than enough light to see the lock in the door. He slid a lock pick out of his pocket and inserted it into the bolt. It didn't take long, nor much pressure, and he heard the soft release of the lock mechanism. Checking once more around him, he walked into the kitchen and moved quickly to the alarm keypad. He entered a few numbers and in a moment, the code read green, the alarm was off.  
  
There were no sounds in the house, save for a ticking coming from the living room; and this he knew to be from an antique clock on the mantle. He quietly moved through the downstairs and up the staircase. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he carefully opened it and looked in. The nightstand light was still on, but she was asleep. He stepped into the room, and sat in the chair by the bed.  
  
He watched the rhythmical rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She seemed peaceful; perhaps Sydney had been mistaken. Jarod waited, keeping watch.....  
  
_She was completely out of breath. There was no way she could run any further, but the footsteps behind her were getting closer. She had to keep going. She ran down another dark corridor, and then another, and the shadowy steps behind her were closing in. She couldn't let him catch her. He meant to harm her. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she was certain that if he caught up to her, she was as good as dead.  
  
_He awoke to the sounds of sheets rustling. How long had he been asleep? He didn't know. He watched Parker tossing and turning. She seemed distressed, at the very least. A moan escaped her lips, Jarod frowned. Whatever she was dreaming about, it was obviously very disturbing._  
  
As Parker rounded another corner, she stopped short. Dead end. There was nowhere else to go. The footsteps were getting closer, their sound magnifying with each gasping breath she took. The footfalls slowed as they neared the final corridor; he knew she was trapped. Parker backed herself up into the wall, pressing into it, choking on her own fear. The sounds were growing in strength with each step he took. She could see his shadow on the wall of the corridor in which she was standing, as he approached, the shadow of the knife in his hand, very apparent.  
  
_Parker's forehead had broken out into a sweat, and she was fighting with some unseen assailant. Jarod continued to watch her, his concern growing by the minute. It looked as if Sydney's instincts were right on the money._  
  
She looked around the floor of the corridor for anything she could use as a weapon, there was nothing. Of all the times for the Centre to be next to godliness in anything, this had to be it. The man rounded the corner. He was dressed in black, and wore a large hat, the dim lighting of the corridor obscured his face. Parker felt herself trembling with fear, as he neared her.  
  
_She was fighting so hard against the sheet and blankets, that she was tangled up in them. Her hands were trembling in her sleep, and her breath was coming in short gasps. Jarod stood, and moved closer to the bed._  
  
There was nothing for her to do, there was nowhere she could go. The large man loomed before her, and in her final moments, she cowered toward the floor, terrified, as the blade of the knife sparkled in what little light there was, and....._  
  
Parker screamed so loudly, Jarod jumped. He recovered quickly, and sat on the bed, he grabbed her by the upper arms, and shook her slightly.  
  
"Miss Parker? Miss Parker, wake up."  
  
Parker fought him, just as she had done to Sydney earlier. Jarod pinned her arms to her sides, to keep her from hurting either of them.  
  
"Miss Parker, please wake up."  
  
"No....no! Daddy, help me, please help me!!"  
  
Jarod shook her again, "Miss Parker, it's Jarod. Take it easy. You're safe."  
  
Parker was still in the throes of the dream, "No, get away from me. Jarod, get the hell away from me!"  
  
Jarod stared at her; she wasn't awake, so she had to be yelling at him in her dream. A frown creased his brow as one possible explanation began to form in his mind. He had to shake it aside for the moment though, as Parker was fighting him off with all her strength.  
  
"Miss Parker.....it's all right. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Parker started to wake up, "Jarod?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Her eyes opened to see Jarod sitting on her bed, holding her; his eyes shining with deep concern. It annoyed Parker to no end.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? In my bedroom?"  
  
For someone who worked so hard to be unpredictable, Parker was perfectly predictable, at least to him.  
  
Jarod let go of her and moved off the bed, "Relax Miss Parker, I haven't seen anything that I wasn't supposed to....."  
  
"Shut up, Jarod."  
  
He smiled at her, but his voice still held worry, "Must have been a pretty bad dream." She looked away, saying nothing, so Jarod prompted her, "Why don't you tell me about it, before you forget it?"  
  
Parker's hand slid under her pillow, "It's nothing....."  
  
"Sydney's pretty worried, you know. I would imagine that Mr. Broots is as well."  
  
Parker found what she was looking for under her pillow, and before he could blink, she had leveled the 9mm in Jarod's face. Her lips curled up into a satisfied smile.  
  
"Gotcha, Wonderboy."  
  
Jarod smiled at her, "What are you going to do, shoot me?"  
  
"Yeah, if I have to."  
  
His smile widened, "No you won't."  
  
"Yes, Jarod, I will."  
  
Jarod sat back down on the bed, and Parker cocked the hammer. He leaned in close to her face, her hand wavered slightly. His face loomed so close to hers, that she could feel his breath on her as he spoke.  
  
"You're not going to shoot me, Miss Parker, nor are you going to take me back to the Centre."  
  
"Oh, really? You're clairvoyant now?"  
  
"I don't have to be."  
  
He let his breath exhale over her lips. Parker could feel the connection. It was on a level far higher than just passion, much deeper than just friendship; it was something she never experienced with anyone but Jarod. And it made her absolutely insane with anger.   
  
Her hand flexed around the gun, but it was shaking, "Get. Out."  
  
Jarod leaned in even closer, "You need to deal with this, Miss Parker. What if the Centre has decided to use you as their newest lab rat?"  
  
"My father would never allow it."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
He held her eyes with the intensity of his own, and Parker's began to fill with moisture, "My father loves me. He wouldn't....."  
  
Her voice died away, along with her conviction. She looked away, quiet tears seeping out of her eyes. Jarod gently relieved her of the gun, and set it on the nightstand.   
  
She looked up at him, "I don't remember the dream, Jarod. I don't think the Centre has anything to do with this, but I don't really remember."  
  
"Can you remember anything that happened on the 8th floor yesterday?"  
  
She looked up at him sharply, "How did you--" Her voice cut off as it hit her, and she spat out the word, "_Sydney._ Damn him."  
  
Jarod gently put his hands on her upper arms again, "He's very concerned about you, Miss Parker. And after what I just saw, so am I." He looked deeply into her eyes, "If you won't let me help you, then let Sydney. But don't let this go." He paused allowing her to take in what he was saying, "The dream terrifies you, doesn't it?"  
  
Her voice was very soft, "Yes."  
  
"Do you have any idea why?"  
  
Parker frowned as she tried to recall, "No...." She closed her eyes in pain, the headache was reasserting itself, "Damn."  
  
"Another headache?"  
  
"Yes. It's like every time I try to recall this dream--"  
  
"--You get a headache?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jarod's face turned more grave, "Miss Parker, why don't you lie back down, and try to rest?"  
  
"Rest? With this thumping? It's like I've got the entire city of New York pounding the pavement in my head."  
  
Jarod leaned her back on her pillows, gently readjusting her bed covers. Parker didn't fight him, which told him just how bad the headache had to be. He felt her forehead, but it wasn't hot. He watched her in silence for a few minutes.   
  
Parker peered at him from under one eyelid, "You can't stay here, you know that."  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll call Sydney."  
  
Her voice took on its normal edgy quality, "I don't need a baby-sitter, Jarod........" She grimaced as a wave of pain reminded her that she wasn't well, "Ow.....damnit."  
  
Jarod gently brushed a lock of hair from her face, "That should teach you to lie quietly. I'm calling Sydney, I don't think you should be alone."  
  
"Which part of the word no, did you not understand, Jarod? The 'n' or the 'o'?"  
  
Jarod smiled at her; same old Parker, she never changed. She suddenly cried out as a stabbing pain hit the middle of her head. The last thing Parker saw before she lost consciousness was Jarod reaching for her.   
  
And she screamed _in fear._  
  
***************  
  
She heard a moan. She thought it came from her mouth, but then, she wasn't sure. Everything hurt. Her entire body felt like an exposed nerve ending. She heard another moan, and still wasn't sure if the sound was emanating from her. She pushed through the blackness, but was so tired she couldn't break through. Parker thought she felt a hand holding hers, and her first instinct was to pull away; but the hand felt warm, comforting. It was familiar.  
  
Another moan. This time she was certain that it had come from her own lips. Then she started to remember: _Jarod._ Jarod had been in her house. No, worse than that, he had been in her bedroom. There was something about that, which disturbed her far more than it should have. She tried to concentrate on the feeling, but it slipped away from her before she could identify it.  
  
She heard a soft voice calling her name, but it seemed so far away. She groaned, and felt the warm hand squeeze hers. She heard her name again, the tone of it was calm, loving. Then she pegged the owner of the sweetly accented speech.  
  
"Miss Parker? Can you hear me? Come on, Parker, come towards the sound of my voice...."  
  
_Sydney._ It was Sydney. There was a quality in his voice that she didn't recognize; a moment later she identified it as fear. It unsettled her. Why did he sound frightened?   
  
Her eyes flickered open, and looked right into the chestnut brown ones, laced with regard. Her head was still pounding, and it seemed as if she couldn't move any part of her body, she felt so weak. She tried to squeeze the hand holding hers, but found she couldn't really, although in response to her effort, she felt Sydney's free hand stroke her hair.  
  
"You with me, Parker?"  
  
She barely recognized the whisper that was her own voice, "Did you get the plate number of the truck that hit me?"  
  
He chuckled slightly, relieved that she made a joke, "Not yet, but Broots is working on it."  
  
Parker looked around and realized that she was in a bed that was not her own, in a room she didn't recognize, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"My house."  
  
Parker's face took on an surly expression, "Oh, please don't tell me that this is your--"  
  
Sydney cut her off, "--This is the guest room, Parker."  
  
Her voice was weak, but the annoyance unmistakable, "How the hell did I get here?"  
  
"Jarod brought you. You collapsed, and under the circumstances, he didn't think it wise to take you to a hospital, so--"  
  
"--So the little freak brought me _here?_ _To you?_"  
  
Sydney was rebuffed, "Yes, _to me._"  
  
"Well excuse me for being surprised, Freud, but, you're not a _real_ doctor, you know. I was probably safer with Wonder Boy, at least he can pretend to be one."  
  
"Uh-huh, well, just remember who educated Jarod...."  
  
Parker looked at Sydney, a tiny smile touching her lips, "Oooo, point for Dr. Stangelove, who's learning the art of snark." A rush of pain hit her, and Parker reached for her head, closing her eyes in misery, "Damn......"   
  
Sydney nudged her hand out of the way and gently began to massage her temples with his thumbs, "Parker, this is really concerning me....."   
  
After a moment, she opened her eyes slightly to look at him, "You think they've done something to me, don't you?"  
  
"It unfortunately adds up."  
  
Her voice had more than just a hint of vulnerability in it, "My father would never go along with that....."   
  
Sydney didn't answer her; he was all too afraid that Mr. Parker would do anything that he thought was in the interest of the Centre and himself, even if it meant hurting his daughter.   
  
Parker's voice was tight with pain, "God this hurts....."  
  
He lightened his touch a little, "Shhh, try and relax."  
  
The pain in her head was becoming unbearable, and Parker's eyes welled up. Sydney's brow furrowed in frustration and helplessness. He wanted to comfort her, to take away her pain. He looked into the distress filled grey eyes, and he saw the scared little girl who lost her mother.   
  
Parker was fighting against the agony, and she was losing. A whimper escaped her throat, and tears began rolling down her cheeks. Sydney couldn't relieve the pain through relaxation, and he knew it. He stopped rubbing her temples and reached for a syringe and a bottle on the nightstand. He had hoped that drugs wouldn't become necessary, but he couldn't watch her suffer.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the syringe, and she grabbed his arms, "No drugs......please...."  
  
"Easy Parker, it's just something that will help you relax and sleep."  
  
Her fear escalated, "I don't want to sleep. Syd, please don't....."  
  
He gently broke from her grasp, and tried to reassure her, as he drew liquid into the syringe from the bottle, "It's all right. I'll be here."  
  
The plea in her voice tore at him, "I don't want to dream again......I can't take these headaches anymore...._Sydney...._"  
  
Parker began to cry, hard. It was as close to hysteria as he had witnessed from her since the day she thought her mother had died. Sydney carefully took her arm and injected her with the combination narcotic and depressant. He set the syringe down with one hand, and gently rubbed at the needle mark with the thumb of his other.  
  
"I want you to close your eyes and relax, Parker." He set her arm down on the bed and pulled the comforter up higher, tucking her in like a small child, "Don't worry, I'm right here."  
  
Her voice sounded groggy, the drugs already taking effect, "Syd......"  
  
"Shhh, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed, and Sydney let out a sigh of air. He watched her for a minute, then softly kissed her forehead and stood up. He needed to think. He needed to remember.....  
  
*******************  
  
He was dozing in the chair next to the bed, when the ringing phone awoke him.  
  
Sydney grabbed it, "Hello."  
  
"Syd, I think I've got something," Broots' voice was soft, and Sydney deduced that he was still at the Centre. "I was able to break through a back door to the 8th floor security system, and while I couldn't get into the entire surveillance archive, I did manage to see some of it. I'm afraid I couldn't save it though, because I couldn't cover the trail."  
  
Sydney's voice was controlled, but Broots could hear the anger, "Did they hurt her, Broots?"  
  
"I can't tell exactly what it was that they did, Sydney, but they put her into some kind of machine, it looked like an MRI tube, but I'll lay my last dollar that it wasn't."  
  
Sydney frowned, the seed of a memory coming into focus, "Can you swing by my house on your way home and tell me about it in detail?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I called you. Oh, Sydney?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you heard from Miss Parker? Is she okay?"  
  
Sydney looked down at the sleeping form, "Yes, she's fine at the moment."  
  
Sydney hung up the phone, and sat back down in his chair. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, and hit a key. After two rings, it was answered.  
  
"That you Sydney?"  
  
"Yes, Jarod."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Sleeping at the moment. Her headaches are getting worse."  
  
"A sweeper team was sent to her house awhile ago. It will probably only be a matter of time before they think of looking at yours."  
  
"Point well taken. After Broots gets here, we'll move her."  
  
"Did he find something?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Let me know what you find out and where you wind up. I'll keep tabs on our friends at the Centre."  
  
The line went dead and Syd closed the cell phone and put it back in his pocket. Sydney quietly left the room and went down into his study. He removed one of the paintings on the wall near the desk, and fed a combination into the safe beneath. It took him awhile to sift through all the packets of documents, but he finally found the one for which he was searching. He shoved the envelope into his back pocket, closed the safe and replaced the painting.   
  
His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The sound of panic in Jarod's voice made his blood freeze, "Sydney, they've got Broots. Get Miss Parker and get out, now."  
  
Sydney tossed the phone into his pocket and quickly went to his desk. He pulled the keys from his pocket, unlocked the bottom drawer, and pulled out a 9mm and a loaded clip. He shoved the clip into the gun and pulled back on the firing mechanism. He shoved the gun into the waistband of his pants and went upstairs.  
  
As he entered the bedroom where Parker was still sleeping, he heard the sounds of car doors slamming. He looked out the window and saw them; three carloads of Sweepers. Their guns were drawn, they meant business.   
  
"Merd."  
  
After throwing the syringe and medicine bottle into his pocket, Sydney went to the bed and picked up Parker. He grunted as he slung her over his right shoulder. As he headed for the back stairway of the second floor, he heard them break through his front door. Sydney descended the steps as quickly as he could, careful not to lose control of the burden on his shoulder.  
  
He slipped through what had functioned as servants quarters in the house for the original occupants, and quickly made his way to the back door of the house. He could hear the Sweepers upstairs, moving quickly, and he knew there was a team on the bottom floor as well. His breath was coming in short gasps, as his physical stamina was being taxed in ways that a man of his age and occupation, wasn't used to. Sydney made it through the door and down the stairs of the back porch and was headed to the side gate when he heard them yelling. Someone had spotted them.  
  
A shot was fired, and it was a near miss. Sydney started running as best he could with Parker still balanced on his shoulder. The first of the Sweepers were running out the back door and Sydney knew he'd never make it to his own car. He prayed that one or more of these hired guns had been over confident enough to leave their car keys in the ignition.  
  
He stopped at the first car, ducking bullets as they rang out all around him; there were no keys in the ignition.  
  
Sydney ran for the second one, and there were no keys, "Damn it!"  
  
He was almost at the third car, when his luck ran out, and a bullet ripped through his left shoulder. Sydney stumbled as the force of the bullet struck him, he and Parker hitting the ground none too delicately. Knowing that both of their lives depended upon him, Syd scrambled back up and pulled Parker into his arms once again. Ignoring the stab of pain in his shoulder, he made it to the third car. There were keys in the ignition. He put Parker into the back seat, and heard a bullet whiz past his ear. The Sweepers were on them; if he didn't do something, they wouldn't escape.  
  
With no options left, Sydney pulled the gun out of his waistband, and fired, the Sweepers scattered for cover, obviously surprised that he was armed. He wasted no time jumping into the driver's seat, started the engine and peeled out of the driveway, taking out his own plants in the process.   
  
Where he was headed, he had no idea.  
  
****************  
  
His breathing was laboured, and the fabric of the hood covering his head was too hot. Sweat had long since glued the hood to his forehead, and whomever had nabbed him was still driving. They had been driving for four and half hours, at least as far as Broots could tell. He could only assume that it was the Centre which was behind this charade, but he didn't recognize any of the voices that he had heard.  
  
He felt the car slow down and take a right hand turn into what sounded and felt like a gravel road. They drove for another five minutes then the car stopped, and he heard the doors to the car open. Shortly after that, his door opened, and he was yanked from the car. His heart raced; maybe they had driven him out to a deserted area and they were about to kill him and dispose of his body.  
  
Broots' mind shot to his daughter, Debbie. What would she do without her father? He was pulled along a few feet and then the man gripping his arm, let go. He heard the steps on the gravel, walking away from him. This was it, they were backing up to shoot him, and he knew it.  
  
"Guys......look, guys, I have a little girl. Can't we discuss this? Whatever it is you think I've done or seen....I haven't."  
  
There was no answer, and Broots could no longer hear the steps on the gravel.  
  
"Hey? Guys? Hey...."  
  
He heard car doors slamming in the distance, an engine turning over, followed by a car driving off, down the gravel road. That's when the realization hit him: They simply left him out in the middle of....wherever the hell he was, hands bound, and his head covered by a hood. Great. It was better than being executed, but it still sucked.  
  
"Oh......crap."  
  
*****************  
  
It was well into the morning before Sydney decided it was safe enough to stop. Miss Parker was still down for the count, the drugs having knocked her out completely. The pain in his shoulder gnawed at him, and he needed to at least cover up the blood all over his clothing before attempting to check them into a motel. He pulled over at a gas station, he need to fill up the car anyway.  
  
A small man in a red baseball cap approached the car, "Fill her up, sir?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
The man looked at Sydney for a moment, at all the blood on his clothing, and then at Parker in the back seat.   
  
Sydney assessed the man and the situation and took a wild stab in the dark, "A particularly nasty wrestling bout, I fear. However, we were victorious in the end."  
  
The man's eyes filled with excitement, "You with the WWF?"  
  
Sydney pointed to Parker, "That's The Dragon Lady in the flesh." He grinned as the man's eyes grew wide, "By the way, where's your lavatory?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your restroom?"  
  
"Oh, it's around back."  
  
Syd stepped out of the car and smiled, "Fine, I'll be right back. I wouldn't disturb her if I were you, she could turn....unpleasant."  
  
The man just stared after Syd, as he walked toward the restroom, then through the window at Parker. She certainly did look as though she could strangle a fella.  
  
Sydney closed the door to the bathroom and leaned against the door in pain. His shoulder was more than tender, and from the looks of it, he had lost a significant amount of blood. He moved to the sink and carefully removed his shirt, while filling up the sink with cold water. He washed out the blood from the shirt as best he could, and cleaned the wound, leaving a stack of paper towels over it. He put his shirt back on, and walked back to the car.  
  
The attendant was finishing up fueling, "Comes to $25 even, sir."  
  
Syd reached into his pants pocket and pulled out $30, "Here you go, thank you kindly."  
  
"What about your change, sir?"  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Sydney started the engine and once again drove without knowing the destination. There had to be a motel in some back water somewhere, off the beaten path. Some place that would be safe, at least for the time being.   
  
*****************  
  
Mr. Parker was sitting at his desk, shuffling through papers when Raines rolled in with his oxygen tank. Parker looked up, but said nothing. Raines stopped in front of the man's desk, his expression humourless as usual.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"What else is old, Mr. Raines......"  
  
"Your daughter is missing. For that matter, so is Sydney."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Sydney surprised our Sweeper teams with a gun. He escaped in one of our own vehicles, with Miss Parker."  
  
"Damn it all.....Sydney could figure this all out, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know." Raines looked hard into Parker's eyes, "This is exactly why I suggested that we......rid ourselves of him years ago. He knows too much. He is far too dangerous to us."  
  
"So it would seem....."  
  
"We could have given Jarod to someone else, it would have been fine. You shouldn't have let Catherine influence--"  
  
"--Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, Mr. Raines. It's too late now."  
  
"Yes, but hopefully we can rectify our past transgressions."  
  
Parker watched Raines exit the room, the sound of the squeaky wheels on the floor grating on his nerves. He doubted that his daughter would be any less diligent in her protection of Sydney than his late wife had been. Parker shook his head; there were times over the years that some part of him felt jealous of the relationships that the psychiatrist had held with members of _his_ family. It was only for them that he had protected the man, and now he found he was questioning the wisdom of that decision.  
  
******************  
  
He had experienced no trouble checking into the motel, and managed to get a room on the backside, away from the highway. He parked the car in a spot near their assigned room, got out of the car and opened the back door. Dusk was descending quickly upon them, and he wanted to get Parker safely in the room, while there were no people around. He carefully lifted her off the backseat and onto his good shoulder, grimacing at the pain it caused him.  
  
Sydney moved quickly to their room and opened the door, carrying Parker inside. He gently lay her on the bed and then closed and locked the door to the room. He closed the drapes and switched on a light. A moment later, a moan brought him back to his ailing charge. She was finally stirring, after sleeping through the entire day's driving.  
  
He sat softly on the edge of the bed, "Parker? You okay?"  
  
Parker's eyes fluttered open, and her voice still held the grog of drugs, "Hmmm....yes."  
  
She looked at her surroundings and frowned, then she looked back at Sydney, "Where are we?"  
  
"Syd looked at the key in his hand, "The Stardust motel in Ocean City, Maryland."  
  
Parker was about to comment, when she saw Sydney's blood soaked shirt, "Syd! Your shoulder!"  
  
"It's nothing for you to worry about, Parker. I'll be fine."  
  
She sat up on the bed and carefully opened his shirt, examining the wound, "Sydney....you've been shot. What the hell.....?"  
  
She prodded a little too roughly, and Sydney grimaced, pulling her hand away.  
  
"Parker, it's really nothing. You need to rest. Now lie down, and I'll see about getting us something to eat."  
  
"You haven't told me what happened, nor what we're doing here, out in the middle of Elephant's Breath, Maryland."  
  
"A Sweeper team showed up at my house looking for one or both of us. I assumed that it was not to fill up their dance cards, so, I liberated us."  
  
"Liberated?" She looked at him dubiously, "Sydney, are you telling me you shot your way out?"  
  
"Something like that. Look, at this point, it's not clear who at the Centre can be trusted, so--"  
  
"--So you decided to declare war? Have you lost it?"  
  
His voice was quiet, "They have Broots."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's gone. I don't know where. It was shortly after he called me to tell me that he found something. He was on his way over to discuss it when he was taken."  
  
"Taken by whom?"  
  
"The Centre, Miss Parker."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
She swallowed hard, "How do you know that the Centre has him?"  
  
"Same way I knew they were coming to get us...."  
  
"Jarod."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake Sydney. Do you realize the shit we're in now? Do you?"  
  
"I have been in it before, Miss Parker, I assure you, I recognize the sensation."  
  
Parker leaned back into the pillows on the bed for a moment. She felt tired, but knew that for as tired as she was, Sydney had to be exhausted. Parker looked around the room and realized there was only one bed.   
  
She glared at him, "Why is there only one bed?"  
  
"It's what was available, Miss Parker. I intend to take the chair."  
  
He stood up and grimaced, his shoulder was aching and he was starting to feel slightly light headed from the blood loss.   
  
"Sydney......you're in worse shape than I am right now. Why don't you get some rest. I'll go get some food--"  
  
"No. You're far too--"  
  
His cell phone rang, interrupting the argument.  
  
"Hello...."  
  
"Sydney. Are you and Miss Parker all right?"  
  
"Yes Jarod, for the moment."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The Stardust Motel, off Interstate 1."  
  
"Okay....look, I'm going to bring a car and change with you, the Centre will be looking for the one you've got."  
  
"Jarod, it's far too dangerous for you to become involved."  
  
"It's too late Sydney, I'm involved; I just picked up Debbie and transfered her to a safe place, with people who can take care of her until we find Broots." Sydney said nothing, but Jarod knew that his mentor was not pleased, "Look, just sit tight, I can be there in a few hours. Do you need anything else?"  
  
Sydney's voice was resigned to it, "A change of clothes for both of us, please, Jarod."  
  
"I'll take care of it." The worry in Jarod's voice was apparent, "Sydney, lay low and stay safe until I get there."  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
The line went dead, and Syd pocketed his phone. Parker looked at Syd's face, it was lined and pale. She took his hand in her own, his eyes darted to hers. His skin felt clammy to her, and she knew he was in no condition to have to take care of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syd."  
  
"None of this was your doing, Parker, don't give it another thought."  
  
He smiled at her, and gently removed his hand from hers. He pulled the comforter out from under her and then placed it on top of her, tucking her in.  
  
"I want you to rest. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Syd?" He turned back to look at her, so she continued, "Be careful."  
  
He nodded and left the room. Parker leaned back into the pillows. She did feel tired, but she was glad that her headache was down to a dull roar. Within minutes, she had once again fallen asleep.  
  
***************  
  
The gravel was sticking into his back and side as he fought to get his bound hands around his legs and in front of him. The heat generated by the hood on his head was unbearable. Broots stopped struggling for a moment, attempting to catch his breath. Although he had always known that the possibility of being on the receiving end of the Centre's retribution existed, some part of him believed that he would remain immune.  
  
He began the struggle against the rope, once again. The fiber was cutting into his wrists and hands as he pulled and tugged to get his feet to fit through his arms. Success finally came, and Broots' hands were in front of him, instead of behind. He reached up and yanked off the hood. He was not ready for the sight which greeted him.  
  
Night had begun to fall, and he discovered that he was in the middle of the woods. Exactly where, geographically, he had no idea. The logical thing would be to follow the gravel path. However, this was the Centre; logic rarely played a role in anything. If he followed the gravel path, he could end up in a worse mess than he was currently in, although how that would be possible, Broots wasn't sure.  
  
On the other hand, it occurred to the computer tech that had the Centre wanted him dead, he would already be pushing up daisies in some unmarked grave somewhere. He looked in both directions of the gravel path. One way led to the paved road, which the Sweepers had to have used to get to the gravel path in the first place; and the other way led.......where?  
  
Broots sighed. There was only one way to find out. He picked a direction and began trudging down the path toward an unknown destination. His mind fluttered briefly to his daughter, and then to Miss Parker and Sydney. He wondered if they were all right, or if the Centre sent a Sweeper team after them as well. And then there was the disturbing images he had witnessed on the surveillance footage. He wondered what they had done to Miss Parker, and if it could be undone.  
  
He watched as the last of the sun disappeared on his left. At least he knew that he was heading south. He just had to hope that the Sweepers had driven north from the Centre. And that they had driven north on the gravel road. It was a lot to hope for.  
  
******************  
  
_She was completely out of breath. There was no way she could run any further, but the footsteps behind her were getting closer. She had to keep going. She ran down another dark corridor, and then another, and the shadowy steps behind her were closing in. She couldn't let him catch her. He meant to harm her. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she was certain that if he caught up to her, she was as good as dead.  
  
As Parker rounded another corner, she stopped short. Dead end. There was nowhere else to go. The footsteps were getting closer, their sound magnifying with each gasping breath she took. The footfalls slowed as they neared the final corridor; he knew she was trapped. Parker backed herself up into the wall, pressing into it, choking on her own fear. The sounds were growing in strength with each step he took. She could see his shadow on the wall of the corridor in which she was standing, as he approached, the shadow of the knife in his hand, very apparent.  
  
She looked around the floor of the corridor for anything she could use as a weapon, there was nothing. Of all the times for the Centre to be next to godliness in anything, this had to be it. The man rounded the corner. He was dressed in black, and wore a large hat, the dim lighting of the corridor obscured his face. Parker felt herself trembling with fear, as he neared her.   
  
_Sydney pulled the car into a spot near the motel room. He had chosen to patronage a drive-thru for food. His shirt was once again soaked with his own blood, and he didn't want to attempt an explanation. He felt tired. He let his head fall back for a moment on the headrest, and he closed his eyes. He tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder, and knew that he needed a minute before attempting to drag himself from the car to the room._  
  
There was nothing for her to do, there was nowhere she could go. The large man loomed before her, and in her final moments, she cowered toward the floor, terrified, as the blade of the knife sparkled in what little light there was, and.....  
  
_His head snapped to, as her scream cut right through the motel room walls and the enclosed car. Sydney scrambled out of the car as quickly as he could and opened the motel room door. Parker was tangled up in the comforter, screaming her brains out. He closed the door and went to her, trying to take her into his arms.  
  
"Easy Parker, you're fine. I'm here..."  
  
As had been the case before, Parker tried to fight him off, still held in the clutches of her dreams. She pounded at him, and hit his wounded shoulder, causing Sydney to double over in pain. He had to get control of her and quickly before she injured herself, or both of them.   
  
Sydney threw his body weight onto her arms, knocking her back into the pillows. She woke up with a start, and found herself staring into Sydney's pale face. Parker looked at his shoulder and saw that it was now bleeding profusely; it didn't take her long to realize why. It woke her up quickly.  
  
She wiggled an arm free and pushed him off of her, "Sydney.....let me look at your shoulder."  
  
"Never mind me. Your dream, tell me about it."  
  
Parker blinked, she couldn't recall a thing. She searched her own recent memory, but nothing popped into her head, except pain. She closed her eyes. She heard Sydney exhale a large sigh of air, and felt his weight shift away from her.  
  
She opened her eyes and reached out for his hand, "I'm sorry, it hurts too much to try and remember it."  
  
Sydney squeezed her hand and smiled slightly, "It's not your fault, Miss Parker. That mechanism would be part of the conditioning."  
  
"You make it sound as though I've been brainwashed." She could see by the look on his face that he was serious, "Freud, do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"  
  
"Perhaps, but there is no other explanation."  
  
She moaned again as a sharp wave of pain hit her. Syd put her hand in between both of his and rubbed it gently for a few minutes. He knew that there was only one way they would be able to get the dream out of her mind, and that was for him to try and hypnotize her. She opened her eyes again, and looked at him.  
  
His voice was soft, "Better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
He covered her up with the comforter again, and wearily sat in the chair by the bed. The pain in his shoulder was growing stronger, and he could feel the significant amount of blood loss he had suffered.  
  
"Syd, you look awfully pale."  
  
"I'm all right, Parker.  
  
It was then that he remembered the food in the car, "Are you hungry, Miss Parker?"  
  
"A little."  
  
He smiled at her and dragged himself out of the chair, "I left the food in the car..."  
  
The phone in the room rang.   
  
He picked it up, "Hello...."  
  
There was no answer on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
A click and then a dial tone. Sydney stared at the receiver of the phone. It could be just a coincidence, but then, it could also be that the Centre was on their trail. He gently set the receiver back onto the cradle of the phone.   
  
"Syd?"  
  
"No one there."  
  
They both looked at each other, the same thought crossing their minds; the Centre. Parker grimaced in pain once again.  
  
He ran a calming hand across her brow, "Shhhh......relax, I'm sure we'll be okay for awhile. I'll be right back."  
  
Sydney opened the door to the room and walked out to the car. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked around the parking lot as he put the key into the lock. He saw no one, but a feeling of danger crept into that part of him which had survived what no child should have even seen, much less endured. It was the sixth sense he had developed at Dauchau. He had long ago learned to trust it.  
  
Sydney quickly reached into the car and pulled out the fast food, which was now lukewarm. After scanning the lot again, he locked the car and made his way back into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He sat down on the bed, and propped Parker up against the pillows. He reached into the fast food bag and pulled out a burger and some fries. Parker just stared at him in amazed fascination for a moment.  
  
"You have got to be kidding....."  
  
He smiled at her, "We didn't have a lot of choices."  
  
"Burgers and fries, Sydney? What in this fucked up world made you think I would eat this?"  
  
"The fact that there is nothing else available." He handed her a burger, "Bottoms up, Parker."  
  
She held his eyes with hers for a moment; the idea of eating fast food no matter what the circumstances, was not in her realm of reality. Sydney's look turned from amusement to a stern parental glare. Parker arched an eyebrow at him, testing his resolve.   
  
"What, I get no dessert if I don't finish my burnt processed cow meat?"   
  
He continued to stare at her sternly, "You will either eat that of your own accord, Parker, or I will help you."  
  
Parker was not amused, "How.....parental of you, Sydney."  
  
A sound right outside the window of the room made both of them start. They looked at each other. Parker attempted to get up, but Sydney restrained her, and placed a finger over his lips, indicating that she should remain quiet. He crept up to the window and carefully peered out from behind one side of the curtain. Nothing. There was no one.   
  
"Syd?"  
  
"No one's there."  
  
Sydney walked back to the nightstand and picked up the 9mm gun sitting there. He wearily sat down in the chair by the bed, and held the gun in his hand, preparing for any eventuality. He shivered slightly. It suddenly felt very cold in the room.  
  
Parker's concern was evident in her voice, "Syd? You doing okay?"  
  
His voice sounded weak, "I'm fine. You finish eating, and then try and rest. Once Jarod gets here, we'll move to another location."  
  
Parker finished the burger and then snuggled into the warmth of the covers; she felt a little better than she had in days. She watched Sydney, sitting in the chair holding the gun, shivering.  
  
Her worry coloured her voice, "You'd better eat something."  
  
"I will. You get some sleep, Parker."  
  
Her eyes closed slowly, and momentarily, she drifted off to sleep. Syd continued to grip the gun tightly, his senses on alert. He picked up a cold burger and bit into it. If the burger was any indication, it was going to be a long night.  
  
******************  
  
There was a knocking sound. At least that's what she thought it was, but it was somewhere far away. A knocking. And there was a voice calling for her. It was calling for her, and for Sydney. A man's voice. The voice sounded frightened. She tried to overtake the blackness of her mind, but she didn't want to wake up. There was a loud sound, it was the slam of a door perhaps. She pushed harder against the blackness.....  
  
Sydney thought he had heard Jarod calling for him. Was Jarod in trouble? His hand gripped the cold steel he found there, knowing it was their protection. A loud slam, and Sydney was half conscious, forcing himself to point the gun toward the sound.  
  
Jarod rushed into the room, his own fear propelling him through the locked door. Miss Parker was asleep on the bed, and seemed in fair condition. Jarod heard a gun cocking, he looked toward the sound; Sydney was in a chair, half conscious, bleeding from a shoulder wound, and pointing the gun barrel right at him.   
  
Jarod moved cautiously toward his mentor, "Sydney...it's me, it's Jarod."  
  
Sydney's voice held the confusion of half consciousness in it, "Jarod?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
Jarod gently took the gun from Sydney, and cupped his mentor's head with his hand, helping him support it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you'd been shot?"  
  
"Didn't seem important at the time."  
  
"Let me take a look."  
  
Jarod carefully laid Sydney's head on the back of the chair and unbuttoned his shirt. Syd grimaced in pain as Jarod opened the shirt and looked at the wound.  
  
"Sydney.....this looks bad. We need to get the bullet out."  
  
"Can't...."  
  
"Have to."  
  
"We can't risk a hospital."  
  
"I can do it here. You relax for a minute, and I'm going to check on Miss Parker."  
  
Jarod sat on the bed and gently shook Parker's shoulder, "Parker? Can you wake up for me?"  
  
Parker stirred, "Jarod?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I need you to wake up now."  
  
Parker pushed through the grog and opened her eyes, "What do you want?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Not too much. I just need to borrow the bed for awhile."  
  
Her voice was still fogged with sleep, "Forget it, Super boy. You can have the floor."  
  
Jarod almost laughed, but kept his voice even, "It's not for me."  
  
She was coming more awake now and her tone was becoming increasingly snarky, "What?"  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Parker looked past Jarod at the man with the grey complexion passed out in the chair. He had seriously deteriorated, and Parker was now wide awake.  
  
"He looks like hell."  
  
"I need to remove the bullet."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Unless you have a better idea."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jarod helped Parker up, and together they lifted Sydney as carefully as they could, and helped him to the bed. Syd looked up at the two of them, his pallor a sickly grey from blood loss.  
  
His voice sounded tired, "Parker, how do you feel?"  
  
"I'm okay, Syd, don't worry about me right now."  
  
Sydney let his head rest on the pillow, he felt fatigued. Parker sat in the chair, and Jarod quickly went to pick up a few things he would need.   
  
*************  
  
Parker watched while Jarod ran the pocket knife and a pair of tweezers through a candle flame. He carefully set them on a towel on the nightstand. He had another large towel at the ready, along with an ice bucket filled with soapy water. There was an open bottle of rum sitting next to the bowl.  
  
Jarod looked over at Parker, "If you're up to it, I need your help." She nodded, so he continued, "Sit on the other side of him and hold him down while I do this."  
  
Parker got up and sat down on the left side of the bed. Jarod cleaned the area of Sydney's wound with the soapy water. Sydney stirred at the sting of it.  
  
"Relax Sydney, it'll be done before you know it."  
  
Sydney looked up at Jarod, "I'll hold you to that."  
  
Jarod picked up the rum bottle, "Okay, this is going to hurt a little."  
  
He poured the alcohol over the open wound, and Sydney grimaced in pain. Parker took his hand in hers, he smiled weakly at her.  
  
Jarod turned to Parker, "Okay, I need you to hold him down as best you can." Then he looked at Syd, "This is going to hurt like hell, Sydney. I'll go as fast as I can, and I need you to stay as still as you can."  
  
Sydney looked as white as a sheet, "I'll do my best, Jarod."  
  
Jarod picked up the rum bottle once more, and cupped Sydney's head, lifting his lips to the bottle, "Here, take a hit of this, it'll help with the pain."  
  
Sydney swigged from the bottle, and Jarod carefully set his head back down. Jarod picked up the knife and prepared to make an incision to extract the lead from Sydney's shoulder. Parker leaned one hand on Syd's good shoulder and another on his opposite hip, pinning him down.  
  
"Here we go...."  
  
Jarod cut into Sydney's flesh with the precision of a surgeon, but not with the luxury of having a patient who was anesthetized. Sydney screamed in pain, and Parker had to lean all of her weight on him to keep him down. Within minutes, Jarod had cut away the flesh holding the bullet and had pulled it out with the tweezers. Sydney was biting down on his own lip until it bled, tears flowing down his cheeks as the searing pain ripped through him. Jarod gently cleaned the wound again with the soapy water and then pressed the clean towel over the wound to stop the blood flow.  
  
"You can let go of him now, Miss Parker." Jarod dabbed at Syd's brow with a cold cloth, "It's over."  
  
Parker let go of him and sat back on the bed, her own energy hitting a low. Sydney relaxed a little, allowing a sigh of air to exhale loudly through his mouth. All the colour had drained from his face, and he felt exhausted; however, he knew they needed to get moving if they wanted to stay a step ahead of the Centre.  
  
"We can't stay here....."  
  
"True, but we need to let you rest a little while, Sydney. You've lost a fair amount of blood--"  
  
"--No. I think they may know where we are, we need to leave, Jarod, now."  
  
Jarod looked at Parker, who added her two cents, "Someone called the motel room and said nothing. It could have been the Centre."  
  
"Neither of you is in any shape to drive."  
  
"I can do it, Brain Boy," Parker sniped.  
  
Jarod fired right back at her, "No, you can't, so I'm coming with you."  
  
Sydney broke in, "You can't, Jarod. If they catch up with us--"  
  
"--Sydney, for the moment, we have no choice. You're going to have to trust me to take care of you."  
  
Sydney held Jarod with his eyes for a long moment, "I do trust you, Jarod."  
  
Jarod looked at his watch, "How long ago was the call?"  
  
Parker thought for a moment, "About two and half hours ago."  
  
"Then our window is quickly disappearing. We'd better get going."  
  
Jarod tossed everything they would need into a bag, and pulled a couple of hundred dollar bills out of his pocket and put them on the nightstand.   
  
"What the hell are those for?"   
  
"Payment for the comforter and blanket we're about to take with us."  
  
Parker rolled her eyes, "Chronic do-gooder...." She looked at Sydney, "This is your fault, Freud, your little science experiment takes everything one step too far."  
  
Jarod smiled at her, "Will you be all right for awhile?"  
  
"I told you, I'm okay."  
  
"Good, then help me get Sydney to the car."  
  
****************  
  
He was so cold, his fingers were numb. He had found the paved road several hours ago, and was making his way south, although he had not yet come to a town. He looked at his watch, it was 4am, and he had been walking for close to 9 hours. He wasn't sure how much further he could go before he collapsed. Maybe there would be a town or residence soon. Broots sighed; this would only have happened to him.....  
  
****************  
  
Jarod had been driving north, toward upper state New York, for hours. He knew of a cabin on the lake in the Catskills, which could be used as a safe house. He glanced in his rear view mirror at the sleeping form covered with a blanket in the back seat. Her face looked peaceful. He couldn't help but smile at her, especially since he knew that she would be annoyed that he was watching her sleep.  
  
A moan from the passenger seat caught his attention. He reached over and felt Sydney's forehead; no fever, his mentor was probably just uncomfortable. With his free hand, Jarod pulled the comforter tighter around Sydney's shoulders, taking care not to touch the wounded one.  
  
Another few hours, and they would be safe. At least for awhile.  
  
****************  
  
The sun came through the window of Parker's office. It did not help his dark mood. His daughter had been missing for more than 24 hours, and the Sweeper team's report on her condition when they chased Sydney from his house, was not favourable. He couldn't concentrate. Perhaps they had made a huge error in judgment regarding his Angel.  
  
The squeak of wheels interrupted his morbid thoughts. A moment later, Raines entered his office.  
  
"Have you heard from Miss Parker?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Without the maintenance, the process will break down."  
  
Parker's face fell, but he said nothing.  
  
"If Sydney has a chance to figure this out, he could undo everything. We could lose control of her. Permanently."  
  
Parker rose in anger, "Don't you think I know that?"  
  
The two men stared at each other for a long moment, and it was Raines who broke the silence.  
  
"I came to tell you that the lead we had on them at the motel in Maryland didn't pan out."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"The car was there, but they were gone by the time our Sweeper teams arrived."  
  
"Did you check the rental car agencies in the vicinity?"  
  
"Of course. Nothing."  
  
"They had outside assistance. Broots?"  
  
"Mr. Broots is.....occupied."  
  
Parker frowned, "Jarod."  
  
"Had to be," Raines agreed.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Raines walked toward the door, "You'd better hope the conditioning doesn't break down completely--"  
  
"--No Mr. Raines, _you'd_ better start hoping...." Raines turned around and Parker continued, "If anything happens to my daughter because the process you supposedly perfected has failed, I'll have your head."  
  
Raines said nothing. He simply squeaked out of the office, the same way he had entered.  
  
*****************  
  
Broots saw the truck stop on the side of the road around 6am. He was exhausted, cold and hungry, but, knew that the first order of business was to get his hands free of the rope. He didn't want to have to offer an explanation of any kind, so he found a large truck parked in the back of the large lot. Truckers usually carried tools, and this one was no exception. He looked around, saw no one, and opened the passenger door to the cab. There was a toolbox on the floor.  
  
After a few minutes of working with a screwdriver, Broots had frayed enough of the rope to pull his hands free. He returned the toolbox and closed the door to the cab. He made his way to an entrance of the stop. He spotted a pay phone and made a beeline for it. He then remembered that the Sweepers had relieved him of his wallet, he had no money. Then he smiled, they didn't know everything. Broots removed his shoe, and its lining. Taped to the inside of the shoe was a twenty.  
  
He made his way over to the nearest coffee stand, bought a cup and went quickly back to the pay phone. He put a quarter in, and punched in the numbers to Sydney's cell phone.  
  
***************  
  
Jarod closed the door to the room quietly. Miss Parker was sleeping peacefully, at least at the moment. He walked over to the other bedroom, and opened its door, peering in at the occupant. Sydney was out like a light, curled up, softly snoring. Jarod smiled. He just needed rest, and he'd be fine.   
  
As he was closing the door, he heard Sydney's cell phone ring. Jarod made his way quickly into the room, hoping to find it and answer it before it could wake Sydney up. He looked through Syd's clothes, but didn't find the phone; however, an old envelope fell out of Syd's pants pocket. Jarod picked it up and held onto it, still looking for the ringing phone. Sydney began to stir at the sound. Jarod found the phone a moment later on the floor, he answered it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jarod? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Mr. Broots?"  
  
"Yeah....where's Sydney?"  
  
"He's asleep at the moment, and I'd rather not wake him. Where are you, and are you all right?"  
  
"I'm at some truck stop in.....in...oh hell, I don't even know where I am. Some goons from the Centre grabbed me, stuck a bag over my head and drove me out in the middle of nowhere. Then they made me get out of the car. I walked all night and finally found this truck stop."  
  
"The pay phone number...tell me the area code."  
  
"646."  
  
"You're in upper state New York, Broots. I need to know where."  
  
Broots looked at the phone book attached to the pay phone, "It says on the phone book that this is Platekill...wherever the hell that is...."  
  
Jarod smiled, "I have a good enough idea, Broots. Stay put. I'll find you. It shouldn't be more than an hour and a half."  
  
"You're that close?"  
  
"I think we are, yes."  
  
Jarod closed the phone and set it on the nightstand. He opened the envelope. It was an old Centre report on a project referred to as the Anglin Process. Jarod's eyes grew wide as he read through the pages.  
  
_Brainwashing._ Pure and simple. Did the depth of the Centre's secrets and experiments have no end? As far as Jarod could tell, the Anglin Process conditioned the mind of a subject through images, drugs and suggestions. A subject could be taught to believe almost anything. The side effects ranged from mild nausea to severe headaches and in some cases, insanity if left unchecked and without the required maintenance.  
  
_Miss Parker._ Jarod felt sick. How could Mr. Parker have allowed this to happen to his own child? And if Sydney knew about it, why the hell didn't he do something to stop them?   
  
Sydney moaned and rolled onto his back, stirring awake.   
  
"Jarod?"  
  
Jarod sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm here, Sydney."  
  
"Was that my phone?"  
  
"Yes. It was Broots."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to get him now."  
  
Jarod started to get up, but Sydney grabbed a hold of his arm, "Jarod....it could be dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Will you be all right for a few hours?"  
  
Sydney nodded, and closed his tired eyes. Jarod stood and adjusted the bedcovers, and quietly crept out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him. The questions he had regarding the Anglin Project would have to wait until later; Broots was waiting...  
  
**************  
  
_She was completely out of breath. There was no way she could run any further, but the footsteps behind her were getting closer. She had to keep going. She ran down another dark corridor, and then another, and the shadowy steps behind her were closing in. She couldn't let him catch her. He meant to harm her. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she was certain that if he caught up to her, she was as good as dead.  
  
As Parker rounded another corner, she stopped short. Dead end. There was nowhere else to go. The footsteps were getting closer, their sound magnifying with each gasping breath she took. The footfalls slowed as they neared the final corridor; he knew she was trapped. Parker backed herself up into the wall, pressing into it, choking on her own fear. The sounds were growing in strength with each step he took. She could see his shadow on the wall of the corridor in which she was standing, as he approached, the shadow of the knife in his hand, very apparent.  
  
She looked around the floor of the corridor for anything she could use as a weapon, there was nothing. Of all the times for the Centre to be next to godliness in anything, this had to be it. The man rounded the corner. He was dressed in black, and wore a large hat, the dim lighting of the corridor obscured his face. Parker felt herself trembling with fear, as he neared her.   
  
There was nothing for her to do, there was nowhere she could go. The large man loomed before her, and in her final moments, she cowered toward the floor, terrified, as the blade of the knife sparkled in what little light there was, and.....  
  
_Sydney bolted awake as Parker's screams filled the cabin. He got up as quickly as his fatigued body allowed, pulling his pants on as he made his way to the room next to his. He entered the room and went to Parker, taking her into his arms.  
  
"It's okay, Parker...."  
  
She recognized his voice as safety and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to her, as she cried into him. Sydney winced slightly as she squeezed his wounded shoulder, but held her firmly, allowing his presence to calm her.   
  
Her voice trembled, "Sydney, I can't take this anymore. I can't....."  
  
"Shhh.....I'm going to help you."  
  
She let him hold her for a few minutes, before she pushed him away and looked at his face, "What do you know that you haven't told me?"  
  
Sydney looked down, then back up at her, "Many years ago, there was an experimental mind altering process that Dr. Raines developed with a man called Anglin."  
  
"And you think I've been subjected to something similar?"  
  
"I think it's a strong possibility, yes."  
  
Parker closed her eyes, trying to recall the dream, but it only served to bring the pain back in waves. Sydney shook his head in worry, and pulled her back into him. Parker groaned as she leaned her head into his neck, and a moment later he felt the moisture of her tears. Sydney rocked her gently, like a small child, until she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
******************  
  
Jarod and Broots arrived at the cabin to find Sydney leaning up against the headboard of Parker's bed, holding her sleeping form. He put a finger to his lips, indicating that they should remain quiet, and he carefully set her head on the pillow. He motioned for the two men to follow him out to the living room.  
  
"I think it best that we let her sleep."  
  
Jarod sounded concerned, "More dreams?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jarod pulled the envelope out of his pocket, "Sydney, I found this in your pants pocket earlier. You knew about this procedure?"  
  
"It was a long time ago, Jarod, and I had forgotten it, until Broots mentioned the tube resembling an MRI machine. That jogged the memory, and I was pulling that envelope from my safe when you called me to warn me about the Sweeper teams."  
  
Jarod knew Sydney wasn't telling everything he knew, but, "I see," was all he said.  
  
Sydney looked at the younger man sternly, "Jarod, surely you don't believe I had anything to do with this? I would never willingly endanger Miss Parker. I think you know that."  
  
Jarod looked away, then back at Sydney, "Yes, I do. It's just that the shit buried inside the Centre never seems to end."  
  
"You've got that right," Broots agreed.  
  
Sydney turned to the tech, "Are you all right, Broots? They didn't harm you, did they?"  
  
"Not really, no. They just drove me out into the middle of nowhere and then left me with my hands tied behind my back with a hood over my head. It really pissed me off."  
  
The corners of Sydney's mouth couldn't resist turning up slightly, "Yes, I'll bet it did."  
  
"It's not funny, Syd. They could have hurt me. Hell, anything could have happened, leaving me out there in the cold."  
  
Sydney patted Broots' shoulder, "I know. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Sydney," Jarod interjected, "Where do we start with Miss Parker?"  
  
"I think our best option is to hypnotize her."  
  
Broots and Jarod just stared blankly at the psychiatrist for a moment. Broots was the one who finally voiced the obvious.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. Please tell me you're kidding...."  
  
Jarod added, "I don't think she'll be a good candidate for that really."  
  
Sydney smiled at them, "I realize the difficulties, but I don't believe that we have many other options considering the process which was used."  
  
Jarod frowned at his mentor, "You sound as though you've had first hand experience with this, Sydney."  
  
Sydney sighed and moved away, "After rereading the material, I just feel that an hypnotic state would be our best shot."  
  
"That's not an answer to my question."  
  
Sydney turned and glared into Jarod's eyes, "No, it is not."  
  
Jarod watched Sydney walk from the room, taking with him any further explanations.  
  
*********************  
  
Willie hated it when Raines summoned him. He never knew what he was heading into, when he walked into that man's office. He only hoped that today wasn't going to be one of the truly _creepy_ days.  
He straightened his tie and pushed his way through the doors. Raines was sitting at his desk, looking at a computer screen.   
  
He looked up without moving his head, "We have a lead on our little band of merrymen."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"One of our people spotted Mr. Broots on a surveillance video at a truck stop in Platekill, New York. He was using a pay phone, and I don't think it's too hard to guess whom he was calling."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Take several teams and sweep a 200 mile radius. They have to be somewhere nearby. I don't think Miss Parker will be too fit for travel." Raines handed Willie an envelope, "These are special instructions, for your eyes only. You are not to open the envelope until you have closed in on them. Is that clear?"  
  
Willie took the envelope, "Yes sir."  
  
The Sweeper turned as quickly as he could and moved toward the door, but he didn't quite make it when Raines' voice turned him back.  
  
"And Willie...."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I don't want any mistakes this time."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. Go."  
  
Raines watched Willie leave, and a small reptilian smile crept onto his face. Soon, he would not only have Jarod back at the Centre, but more influence with the Triumvirate. His smile broadened; it was all going to turn out just fine, and he would have his way in the end: Control of not only Mr. Parker, but Jarod as well. Things were looking up.....  
  
*****************  
  
Parker, wrapped snugly in a comforter, was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the cabin. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she seemed to be in a trance. The flames from the fireplace, lent a soft glow to the room, adding a feeling of cozy safety to the warmth of the ambiance. Sydney was sitting in front of Miss Parker, on the coffee table, Broots was fidgeting nervously in another chair, and Jarod leaned against the fireplace mantle, staring intently at Parker.  
  
Sydney spoke in soft and calm tones, "Miss Parker, can you hear me?"  
  
Parker's voice sounded sleepy, and very young, "Yes."  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
A small smile played across Parker's lips, and her tone was playful, "Of course I know who you are, Syd...."  
  
Sydney couldn't keep the smile from rising to his eyes, "Good. In a moment, Miss Parker, I will snap my fingers, and you will be in your recent dreams. You will describe for me what you see; who is there, what you are doing, and how you feel. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good girl. Okay, here we--"  
  
"--Sydney?"   
  
His voice remained soft and tender, "What is it?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
Her admission caught Sydney off guard, and for a moment he just stared at her, saying nothing.  
  
"Sydney? Don't leave me here alone."  
  
Sydney took Parker's hand in his own, "I'm here, Miss Parker, I won't leave you."  
  
Her brow creased slightly, "Do you promise, Sydney?"  
  
He squeezed her hand, "I promise." He started to let go, but she clutched his hand, hard. He kept his voice even, "Do you want me to hold your hand, Miss Parker?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Sydney took better hold of her hand with his, "There. If you become scared, all you have to do is squeeze my hand, all right?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good girl. Here we go then.....when you hear the snap of my fingers, you will be in your recent dreams."  
  
Sydney snapped the fingers of his free hand loudly, and Parker's eyes popped open. She looked frightened, but seemed to be her own age again.  
  
Her voice sounded fearful, "Sydney?"  
  
"I'm right here. Tell me what you see."  
  
She swallowed hard, "A corridor."  
  
"Where is the corridor?"  
  
"Somewhere at the Centre, but, I've never been here before. It's cold, and it's very dark."  
  
"What are you doing in this corridor?"  
  
"Running," her voice escalated, "I'm running, fast."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to get away."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From him."  
  
"Who are you running from, Miss Parker? Describe him to me."  
  
"I can't see him. I can hear him."  
  
"What is he saying?"  
  
"I hear his footsteps. They're coming closer and faster. I can't run anymore, I can't...."   
  
Tears of fear began to stream down Parker's face. Sydney covered her hand with his free one, caressing it softly.   
  
She calmed momentarily and then continued, "I've been running for a long time, but I can't catch him."  
  
"I thought he was chasing you...."  
  
Parker frowned, "I....he....he is. I can't get away from him. I turn a corner and it's a dead end. Sydney, he's going to kill me!"  
  
"How do you know that, Miss Parker?"  
  
"I'm backed into a wall, and I can see his shadow against the wall, he's holding a knife. He's going to kill me. Sydney, he's going to kill me. Please help me! Please, someone help me......"  
  
Parker's hysteria was growing, and Jarod broke in, "Sydney, maybe we'd better stop."  
  
"We're almost there, Jarod, just--"  
  
Parker began screaming and Sydney held her arms tightly, "Miss Parker, you're okay. I'm here, you're safe."  
  
"No....it's him! Please, help me! Sydney! Daddy? Daddy, help me....."  
  
Parker was losing it, and Sydney spoke firmly to her, "Miss Parker, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up, and you will not remember any of this. You will wake up immediately, and you will be fine."  
  
Sydney snapped his fingers loudly, and slowly Parker came out of her hypnotic state, tears still streaming down her face.   
  
She looked at Sydney, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"You were very frightened, Parker, I had to wake you up."  
  
"Did you get anything?"  
  
"Some, yes...."  
  
"But you need more?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we do it again?"  
  
"We can try again in awhile."  
  
"Syd--"  
  
"--No. You need some rest."  
  
He was not going to take any argument, and she knew it. Resigned, she let him gently push her to a prone position on the couch. He put a pillow under her head and readjusted the comforter.  
  
"Are you warm enough? Do you need another blanket?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
Sydney looked worried, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Stop mothering me, Sydney, I'm sure."  
  
He brushed a gentle hand across her forehead, "Get some sleep."  
  
She nodded and slowly closed her eyes. Sydney motioned for Broots and Jarod to follow him into the kitchen. He began making a pot of coffee, Jarod and Broots sat down at the table.  
  
"Any thoughts, Jarod?"  
  
Jarod frowned, "She has been conditioned through fear."  
  
"Fear of being chased?" Broots asked, not quite on the same page.  
  
"Fear of a carefully chosen assailant," Jarod explained.  
  
Sydney poured the water into the pot, "The Centre has supplied someone in her dreams; someone they want her to fear, and ultimately, to hate. The fact that she called for her father to help her, indicates that they have also planted the idea that he represents safety."  
  
Broots looked at the older man, "But Sydney, she called for you first."  
  
Sydney shook it off, "It's only because she was hearing my voice, Broots, nothing more. In her dreams, it is her father who represents the safety. At least, that is what she has been conditioned to believe."  
  
Jarod frowned at his mentor, "On some level, Sydney, she trusts you more than anyone else. It is theconnection to her deep emotional attachments that we will have to use in order to help her overcome the conditioning."  
  
Sydney pursed his lips, his brow furrowing, "I don't know, Jarod, I really don't--"  
  
Jarod's anger came right through his tone, "--Oh please Sydney, you'll put yourself in physical danger for those you.....care about, but every time things get the slightest bit personal in real time, you run for cover." Sydney just stared at his protégé, and Jarod was on the train, "She needs you. Are you just going to abandon her like you did--"  
  
"--Go ahead and say it.....like I abandoned you." His own anger was bubbling under the surface, and Sydney took several steps toward Jarod, "That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"  
  
Jarod moved into Sydney's face, "You're damned right that's what I'm thinking. You can't handle feeling your own emotions Sydney, which is pretty damned funny since you're always analyzing everyone else's. And yet I know you feel them, more deeply than most people." He stared into Sydney's eyes, which were filling with moisture, "Why can't you just say it? Why is demonstrating to people how much you love them so deplorable to you? Or is it that you just can't love me, Miss Parker, or anyone connected to you through the Centre? We're just damaged goods to you, is that it? Just a bunch of freakish science experiments?"  
  
Jarod's words cut into Sydney, and he had to look away, teardrops spilling from his eyes to the floor.  
  
Jarod grabbed his arms, "Answer me, Sydney. You owe me at least that much."  
  
Sydney couldn't look at the man he thought of as a son; it hurt too much. He looked at the floor, his arms shaking, his legs barely holding him up.  
  
His voice was almost a whisper, "Lending a voice to an emotion gives it a purpose. A purpose is like a bond, and a bond turns into a weakness."  
  
Jarod's voice was low and dangerous, "Loving children would have made you weak?"  
  
Sydney looked into Jarod's eyes, "Not me. The two of you." Jarod stared at Sydney in confusion, so he pressed on, "What right did I have to stand in the place of your father, or for that matter Miss Parker's? And what do you think would have happened if the Centre suspected anything but a scientific interest between me and any of the Centre children, hmmm? _You_ would have been handed over to Dr. Raines, Miss Parker would have been spirited away as if she had never existed, and god only knows what would have happened to poor Angelo." The intensity of Sydney's discourse grew with every word, "If I had given a voice to _anything_ that I....._may_ have felt for either of you, when the time came for both of you to leave the Centre, it would have been that much more difficult for you. I am the only one who would have benefited from either of you becoming dependent upon me emotionally. I couldn't allow it to happen, Jarod, for both of your sakes."  
  
"Bullshit. You were just making it easier on yourself."  
  
Sydney took a step closer to Jarod, his voice gentle, "I never wanted you to feel that you had to stay at the Centre if an opportunity arose for you to leave, Jarod. Could you have left so easily had you known that I--"  
  
Sydney barely caught himself. He looked away from Jarod's intense gaze and steadied his mind with a calming breath. He looked back at the child he had raised, and his heart felt heavy when he gazed into the accusing eyes. The eyes which said they would never trust him.  
  
Sydney's voice held an air of defeat in it, "Believe what you must, but know this: The hardest moments of my life have been the ones in which I had to remain silent for the good of those I needed to protect."  
  
Sydney started out, but Jarod stopped him, "When do the lies end, Sydney?"  
  
"When you, Miss Parker and Angelo are safe, and the Centre is only a memory in the minds of madmen."  
  
Without another word, Sydney left the room, leaving Jarod staring in his wake, and Broots fidgeting at the table.  
  
*******************  
  
Once again, Parker sat, in an hypnotic trance. Sydney was taking her through the progression of her dream, this time hoping that he would be able to uncover more. Parker had a death grip on Sydney's hand, her knuckles white from her own strength.  
  
"Relax, Parker, you're safe," Sydney's voice soothed, "Can you describe the man for me?"  
  
"He's tall, short dark hair, very dark eyes."  
  
"What is he wearing?"  
  
"Black. His clothes are all black. He's going to kill me, Sydney, unless--"  
  
Her utterance cut short, her own fear gripping her, hard. Sydney rubbed her hand calmly for a few minutes, when she didn't continue, he prompted her.  
  
"Miss Parker? You said the man will kill you unless...unless what?"  
  
"Unless I kill him first."  
  
"You know this man, Miss Parker. Who is he?"  
  
"Sydney, I'm scared."  
  
"I know, but you're perfectly safe, I'm right here with you. So is Broots and Jarod--"  
  
Parker's eyes widened and her voice yelled out, "Jarod! It's Jarod, he's going to kill me. Sydney....Daddy, help me. Don't let him--"  
  
"--Shhhh, it's all right." Sydney moved to sit on the couch next to her and pulled her into his arms, "You're safe, Parker, it's all right. Jarod isn't going to hurt you."  
  
She was shaking, terrified, "Daddy...."   
  
Her voice was broken by sobs, and Sydney couldn't calm her. He knew he had to bring her back out of the hypnotic state.  
  
"Miss Parker, when I snap my fingers, you will be fully awake, and you will be calm."  
  
Sydney snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Parker continued to sob uncontrollably, trying to bury herself in his arms, crying out for both her father and for Sydney.  
  
He tried again, "Parker, listen to me. When you hear the snap, you will wake up and you will be calm. You will remember none of this, except to remember that Jarod is not your enemy, and that he would never hurt you."  
  
Sydney snapped his fingers, and Parker stopped sobbing. Slowly she pushed herself away from Sydney, who reluctantly let go of her, still unsure if she was all right.   
  
Holding her by the arms, he looked into her eyes, "Miss Parker, are you okay?"  
  
Her voice held its customary annoyance which he recognized as the tone reserved especially for him, "Yes, Freud, I'm fine, and I do not need a baby-sitter." She glared at him, "What did you find out? I don't remember a damned thing."  
  
Jarod stepped forward, "We found out that the Centre has brainwashed you into thinking I'm going to kill you."  
  
Parker looked at Jarod and began to laugh, "Don't be absurd, Jarod."  
  
"Miss Parker," Sydney's voice was calm, "It's true. Apparently Mr. Raines must have thought that if you had a personal vendetta against Jarod, it would help his crusade to bring Jarod back to the Centre."  
  
Parker stood up, anger in her voice, "This isn't right. It can't be right. And what about my father?"  
  
Jarod spoke up again, "What about him?"  
  
"He wouldn't have done this....he would have protected me from this."  
  
Sydney stood up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Parker, but he knew about it, and furthermore, he was used in the conditioning."  
  
Parker turned on him, "What?"  
  
"In your dream, the man you are running away from and fear is Jarod, and the man who saves you is your father. Mr. Parker represents safety and protection in the dream, while Jarod represents danger and fear."  
  
"Wow," Broots was fascinated, "this explains a lot..."  
  
Parker turned to him, her voice filled with venom, "Shut up, Scooby-doo." She turned to Sydney, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"I don't know, Miss Parker, but I would hazard a guess that it would have been since your return from Corporate."  
  
Parker was so stunned, that for a moment she said nothing, then, "What can we do?"  
  
"Try to recondition you."  
  
"Can you, Sydney?"  
  
Sydney shrugged, "I don't know. The method that was used to trigger these things is dangerous, and particularly tricky; I can try to recondition you through hypnosis, but I don't know how successful we will be."  
  
Parker reached for her head in pain, Sydney and Jarod moved in on either side of her, concerned.  
  
"Miss Parker," Jarod's tone was even, "Why don't you lie down for awhile?"  
  
"Damn these headaches....."  
  
Sydney and Jarod carefully stretched Parker out on the sofa, covering her with the comforter. Sydney reached into his pocket and pulled out the syringe and the bottle of meds. He pulled 5cc's into the syringe and injected it into Parker's arm.  
  
"You'll feel better in a minute, Miss Parker," Syd's voice soothed, "This will help with the pain, and put you to sleep."  
  
Parker's voice was groggy already, "Sydney? Stay here with me?"  
  
Sydney and Jarod exchanged a look, and the older man knelt on his knee by Parker's head, caressing her face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Go to sleep, Parker."  
  
Within minutes, Miss Parker was sound asleep.   
  
Sydney stood up and looked over at the computer tech, "Broots, would you mind staying with her for awhile?"  
  
"No problem, Sydney."  
  
"Thanks." Syd turned to Jarod, "We need to talk."  
  
"Fine, let's take a walk outside," came the curt reply.  
  
Without another word, Sydney and Jarod put on coats from a closet by the cabin door, and quietly closed the door behind them.  
  
******************  
  
He watched the men argue from behind the air vent. The father seemed worried about the daughter, and the destroyer cared about nothing but his own agenda. Angelo closed his eyes, and concentrated on Mr. Parker; worry, regret and anger permeated the man's aura. He opened his eyes and frowned in the direction of Raines.  
  
Angelo always hated to empath the destroyer. It was unpleasant and frightening. But the daughter was in trouble. The empath closed his eyes and concentrated on the man with the oxygen tank; satisfaction, knowing and deceit filled his soul. _Deceit._ He was deceiving Mr. Parker and the Centre. The Sweeper team wasn't going to bring all of them in. Jarod and......Broots, that was all. Miss Parker and Sydney were to be eliminated. A white envelope. It was important.  
  
Angelo opened his eyes. He had to warn Jarod. Neither Parker nor Raines heard the scurrying noises in the vent above them as Angelo quickly made his way toward Sydney's office.  
  
********************  
  
Jarod and Sydney had walked along for several minutes in silence. As they ascended a hill, Jarod noted Sydney wincing slightly; his shoulder was far from healed, but the older man had been so quiet about it, Jarod had forgotten it.   
  
Jarod stopped and turned to Sydney, "Why don't we rest a minute?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jarod. My shoulder is just still tender, that's all."  
  
The pretender pointed to some large rocks, "Well, I'm tired, so, let's sit down for a little while."  
  
Sydney followed Jarod to the rocks, and the two of them sat down. The awkward silence filled even the trees around them. Sydney was the one who finally broke it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jarod."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Everything. I'm sorry for keeping you from your family, for all the simulations.....but most of all, I'm sorry that I have disappointed you so much."  
  
Jarod frowned, "Disappointed me?"  
  
"Yes. I know I'm not the man you wanted, nor the man you deserved to have as a--......to have raised you, Jarod. I hope one day, after you've found your family, and hopefully, peace with yourself, that you will be able to forgive me; at least for being so inadequate, if not for anything else. And someday, I hope that you won't resent me as much."  
  
Jarod tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, "Sydney, I don't resent you. I resent what the Centre put me through; what it's put all of us through. I shouldn't have been so hard on you before, I'm just concerned about Miss Parker." Jarod looked into his mentor's eyes, "She needs you, Sydney. It's obvious you're the only person whom she trusts right now."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why the denial before?"  
  
Sydney looked away, "I have tried to protect her, Jarod, but she doesn't listen to me."  
  
"Miss Parker doesn't listen to anyone, and that's not an answer to my question."  
  
Sydney stood up, and smiled at Jarod, "Come on, we should get back and check on her."  
  
Jarod stood and grabbed Sydney's arm, "Sydney--"  
  
Sydney put a soft hand on Jarod's shoulder, "I'll take care of her, Jarod. Just as I have always done."  
  
Sydney walked away and a moment later, Jarod followed him.  
  
********************  
  
Broots stood when he heard the door open, "I'm glad you guys are back...."  
  
Jarod's voice was tinged with worry, "Did something happen to Miss Parker?"  
  
"No, she's still asleep, but your computer email alert has been beeping, Jarod."  
  
Jarod walked to the laptop set up on a table in the corner, and Sydney went to check on Parker. Jarod typed in the codes and accessed the email.  
  
A moment later, Jarod's face lit up with alarm, "We've got to get out of here, now."  
  
Sydney walked quickly to Jarod, "What is it?"  
  
"This....."  
  
He turned the screen so that Sydney and Broots could see it:  
  


Raines crossing Parker. White envelope.  
Sydney and daughter in danger. On  
their way to you.........CJ  
  


"Oh, this is bad on so many levels..." Broots muttered.  
  
"Broots, why don't you and Jarod get Miss Parker out to the car, I'll start packing things up."  
  
Jarod and Broots carefully lifted Parker up and moved her out to the car, and Sydney quickly tossed items into the bags Jarod had brought. A few minutes later Jarod and Broots came back in.  
  
"Sydney, leave it, there's no time," Jarod's voice was an odd mix of calm and fear.  
  
Sydney handed Broots the packed bags, "Here Broots take these out and wait for Jarod."  
  
Broots nodded and walked out. Jarod stared at Sydney.  
  
"You're not coming."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sydney, they'll kill you."  
  
"You three stand a better chance if we split up."  
  
"No, Sydney, you can't--"  
  
"--I can, and I will. Now go, Jarod, before it's all for naught."  
  
Jarod's eyes filled with tears, "This is because I questioned you isn't it? This is your way of proving--"  
  
Sydney took Jarod by the arms, "--Jarod, we don't have time to argue. Here," Sydney let go of Jarod and reached into his pocket, extracted his cell phone, and handed it to him. "If you don't hear from me within 24 hours, then you take Broots, get his daughter, take yourself and Miss Parker, and you get out of the country, Jarod. Get as far away from the Centre as you can, and use all the skills I taught you to disappear. Do you understand me?" Jarod couldn't speak, he couldn't move, Sydney shook him, "Do you understand?"  
  
Jarod was choking back the tears, "Yes."  
  
Sydney smiled at Jarod and stroked his face, "Go on then."  
  
Jarod's feet were nailed to the floor. He swallowed hard, the tears having escaped down his face. Deep down, he knew he would never see Sydney again, and it hurt more than he had imagined. In an impulse of emotion, Jarod pulled Sydney to him and held onto his mentor for dear life. Sydney had all he could do to keep a lid on his own feelings; but one of them needed to, and it was up to him.   
  
He gently pushed Jarod away from him, "Your father would be very proud of you."  
  
Jarod struggled to keep his voice even, "How do you know?"  
  
"Because I am."  
  
Sydney held Jarod's eyes with his own for another moment, and then nodded, indicating that the pretender should leave. Jarod wiped his tears away as he walked to the door, then he turned and looked back at the face of the only man he had ever really thought of as 'father'.  
  
His voice was almost a whisper, but it was enough, "I forgive you, Sydney."  
  
Jarod walked out the door, and Sydney watched him drive off down the dirt round behind the cabin, away from the direction that the Sweepers would be coming. He felt the sting of tears as they rolled unchecked down his cheeks. A moment later, three cars screeched to a halt outside.   
  
Sydney calmly sat down in the chair facing the door, and crossed his legs. It was as good a day as any to die, as long as he was going to do it on his own terms. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing fear. He folded his hands in his lap, and smiled. A moment later, the door burst open, and Willie leveled his gun at Sydney's head.  
  
***************  
  
Broots watched Jarod as he silently drove toward yet another unknown destination. The tech could barely believe that they had simply left Sydney to face the wolves, alone. Jarod seemed completely unnerved, and Broots wandered what had been in the email transmission. Whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be good. He glanced over his shoulder at the backseat; Parker was still out like a light.  
  
Broots cleared his throat nervously, "Does Sydney have some kind of plan?"  
  
Jarod looked positively ashen, "You could call it that, Broots."  
  
"Well, can you tell me about it?"  
  
Jarod glanced at the tech for a moment, "He plans to sacrifice himself to the evil gods of the Centre, Mr. Broots."  
  
"What? Are you saying we just left Sydney there to die?"  
  
"He didn't exactly give us a choice."  
  
"My god, there's got to be something we can do."  
  
"It's too late."  
  
"And you think they'll just kill him? Just like that?"  
  
"That is what Raines told them to do. They were to kill Sydney and Miss Parker, and they were to bring the two of us in."  
  
"What.....I don't....god...." Broots felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, "Poor Sydney. He didn't deserve to be abandoned like that, no matter what you think, Jarod."  
  
Jarod slammed the brakes on and stopped in the middle of the road, turning in anger on Broots, "You don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Broots, and if you ever insinuate again that I wanted to see Sydney--"  
  
Jarod was choked up, he couldn't say the words, it would make it too real. He looked away, gripping the steering wheel. The pain in his heart swelled up, and for a moment, Jarod didn't think that his lungs would be able to breathe.   
  
Broots' voice was soft, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I thought--"  
  
"--I know. I'm....a little overwhelmed at the moment."  
  
"You're sure there's nothing we can do?"  
  
Jarod closed his eyes, "It's out of our hands now."  
  
"Look, Jarod, I know this is none of my business, but, I'm going to stick my nose in it anyway. I owe Sydney at least that much." The pretender looked at the tech once more, and Broots continued quickly, before he lost his nerve, "He might never have said it, but Sydney loves you, and Miss Parker too. There's this smile he gets whenever you contact him; it makes his day to hear from you. Did you know that every now and again, I catch Sydney looking at mementos of you? He always seems so sad.   
  
"With Miss Parker it comes out in different ways. The amusement you see in his eyes when she snarks him, or the worry when she digs around in things better left buried. He's put himself at risk more than once to cover one or both of you, and he always goes to great lengths to keep either of you from finding out.  
  
"I'm a father, Jarod, and I know what it's like to love a child. I'm telling you, Sydney loves both of you more than himself, he would do anything to protect the two of you, even give his own life; and if that isn't the definition of a parent, I don't know what is."   
  
Jarod's voice was filled with pain, "Why couldn't he just have said it once?"  
  
"You know, Jarod, you're one of the smartest guys I've ever known, but when it comes to Sydney, you over think. He's lost every person he's ever cared about: His parents, Michelle, Nicholas, Jacob, Catherine Parker..... He's terrified to voice the truth. I don't think he could take losing you or Miss Parker. I think he knows how emotionally dependent he's become on both of you, and it petrifies him. Anyway, that's my two cents, for what it's worth."  
  
Jarod looked up at the roof of the car, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. Parker stirred in the backseat. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.   
  
She glared at Jarod, "Why the hell are we sitting in the middle of butt-f'ing-nowhere, Wonderboy?" She then realized Sydney wasn't there, "And where the hell is Freud?" Then it hit her, "Oh please don't tell me we're stopped in the middle of some dirt road because Dr. Strangelove had to pee." Neither occupant of the car spoke up, "Well, one of you had better tell me what we're doing."  
  
Broots looked out the passenger side window, his own feelings about Sydney rising to the surface.   
  
Jarod turned to look at Parker, "Miss Parker, Sydney's gone."  
  
Parker started at him, "Gone? What the hell do you mean 'gone'?"  
  
The pretender had to look away, the reality hitting him again, and Broots took over.  
  
"Miss Parker, Raines sent Sweeper teams after us with orders to kill both you and Sydney."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sydney stayed behind because he thought we stood a better chance of getting away."  
  
Parker felt numb, then she smacked the back of Jarod's head, "And you allowed this to happen? Have you lost it?"  
  
Jarod turned to her, his eyes on fire, "It's not like I planned it, Miss Parker. He wouldn't listen to me. I pleaded with him to come, but he wouldn't listen," Jarod's voice was trembling and Parker closed her eyes.  
  
After a moment, she laid a gentle hand on Jarod's shoulder, her voice as smooth as glass, "Let's go back, and get Sydney."  
  
"No."  
  
"No? What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
"If Sydney survives, he'll contact me in 24 hours, otherwise we run."  
  
"I'm not running anywhere with you, and Scooby Doo here, my father--"  
  
"--Mr. Raines ordered all of it, Miss Parker. I don't think your father can control him anymore."  
  
Parker reached for her cell phone, "We'll just see about--"  
  
Jarod grabbed the phone, "No! They'll track us if you use that to contact him. We have to wait."  
  
Parker's eyes locked with Jarod's. The reality of Sydney's fate finally hit her, and her eyes filled up. She pulled her lips together tightly in an attempt to squelch the surfacing emotions.  
  
Her voice was as vulnerable as he'd ever heard it, "We can't lose him, Jarod."  
  
"I know."  
  
After a moment, Jarod put the car in gear and they were once again heading toward an unknown destination.  
  
******************  
  
Willie looked into Sydney's steady eyes, "Where are they?"  
  
Sydney smiled calmly, "You may as well just shoot now, Willie; I have no idea where they went. And even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."  
  
Willie's hand flexed around the gun handle, "It's not personal, Sydney. I'm just doing my job."  
  
"Uh-huh. I've said that many times myself."  
  
Sydney continued to smile wistfully at the Sweeper and Willie swallowed hard. It was more difficult to kill the doctor than he had anticipated. His finger began to squeeze the trigger, but a voice from behind him, caused him to turn.  
  
"Willie," Mr. Parker's voice bellowed, "Stand down."  
  
Willie didn't react immediately, the gun remained trained on Sydney. Parker walked through the cabin and stopped right next to the sweeper.  
  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time, Willie. I said, stand down."  
  
Slowly, Willie lowered his arm, and holstered the gun. Mr. Parker reached into Willie's jacket pocket and pulled out the white envelope from Raines.   
  
He perused it and turned to his own Sweeper, "Take Willie and the rest of Mr. Raines Sweeper teams outside please. We'll deal with them later." Parker turned to the other sweepers, "I'd like the room."  
  
The cabin cleared out, and Parker then turned to Sydney, "Where is my daughter?"  
  
Sydney smiled at Parker, "I have no idea, Mr. Parker."  
  
Parker retuned Sydney's smile, but it never reached his eyes, "I'm glad you're amused, doctor. I just saved your ass. You owe me. Where has Jarod taken my daughter?"  
  
Sydney stood, his tone staying annoyingly casual, "I don't know, I didn't ask them where they were headed. She's gone, Mr. Parker, you may as well adjust to the idea."  
  
Parker closed the distance between them and was nose to nose with Sydney, "You're in deep shit, doctor, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"You don't seem very concerned."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Not really, no."  
  
"Now just why would that be?"  
  
"Please sit down, Mr. Parker."  
  
Parker didn't move, he just stared unbelievingly at Sydney.  
  
Sydney motioned again, "Please, Mr. Parker, we need to get a few things ironed out."  
  
"I don't know what you think you've got, Sydney, but nothing is going to get you out of the crap you're in. I just saved your hide, and now I'm wondering why I bothered."  
  
The two men sat down on the couch. Parker adjusted his suit jacket and waited for Sydney to speak. Sydney didn't take his eyes off the theoretical head of Centre, and finally broke the silence.  
  
"You realize that Mr. Raines ordered Willie to kill Miss Parker?"  
  
"I read the contents of the envelope. Raines will be dealt with."  
  
"He is dangerous Mr. Parker. He is dangerous to your daughter, he is disloyal to you, and he is a detriment to the Centre. He needs to be removed. I think you know that."  
  
"I already told you that Mr. Raines would be dealt with--"  
  
"--I'm not talking about a hand slap, Mr. Parker--"  
  
Parker stood in anger, "--This isn't your concern, Sydney." Parker looked back at the psychiatrist, trying to cut to the chase, "What is it you're offering and what do you want?"  
  
Sydney stood and walked toward Parker, "I will get your daughter back--"  
  
"--And Jarod?"  
  
"No. Miss Parker, Broots and I will come back to the Centre, Jarod has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Jarod has everything to do with this, and you know it."  
  
"Your daughter, Broots and myself, that's it."  
  
"My daughter will come back to me on her own, Sydney."  
  
"No, she will not."  
  
"You sound rather sure of yourself."  
  
"That I am. Without me, she's gone to you, forever."   
  
"Don't threaten me with my own daughter, Sydney."  
  
Parker moved away, but Sydney recaptured the man's attention, "Unless you want me to reveal the particulars of the first Anglin victim, I suggest you reconsider."  
  
Parker stopped on a dime, but didn't turn around, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I'll tell her, and I'll wager that she'll never forgive you."  
  
Parker stormed at the doctor, "You're pressing your luck today, Sydney. All I have to do is let Willie complete his standing orders and say I got here too late. He'll do anything to get his own ass out of the sling it's in."  
  
"And if I do not contact Jarod in the next 23 hours, Mr. Parker, you'll never hear from Miss Parker again."  
  
The older man's eyes closed to a squint as he glared at Sydney, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want the Anglin Process reversed on her. How you could have gone along with that, knowing the danger, is beyond me. She depends on you, lives for your approval; she loves you." An ironic laugh escaped Sydney's lips, "It's Catherine all over again--"  
  
Parker landed a solid punch into Sydney's jaw, sending him reeling backward. As Syd tried to recover, Parker grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the nearest wall, causing the psychiatrist to cry out in pain when his wounded shoulder connected with it.  
  
"Don't you ever mention my late wife's name to me again, or I'll kill you where you stand."  
  
Sydney leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, "It changes nothing. You know the terms, take them, or leave them."  
  
Parker moved in on the doctor once again, pushing on his wounded shoulder. Sydney was close to blacking out, but Parker pulled him up by the shirt, and leaned in, close to his face.  
  
"I don't like being coerced, Sydney." Sydney cried out in agony as Parker punched the wound, "Don't ever play this game with me again."  
  
Parker let go of Sydney, and he promptly slid to the floor. Mr. Parker walked out the front door of the cabin and spoke to the nearest sweeper.  
  
"Bring the doctor, and let's go."  
  
*******************  
  
Broots was fast asleep on one of the beds in the room. Jarod was sitting at the table, surfing the 'net on the laptop with one hand and holding Sydney's cell phone in the other. Miss Parker was sitting up in the other bed, surfing cable with the remote control. There was nothing on. She shut the television off.  
  
Parker looked at the clock, "It's been nine hours."  
  
"I know." He glanced over at her, "You look tired, Miss Parker, why don't you try and get some sleep?"  
  
Parker glared at him, "Are you sure you're not related to Freud? You sound just like him...."  
  
Jarod couldn't help but smile at the comment, "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."  
  
An awkward moment passed between them, as each held his emotions in check.  
  
Parker scooted herself under the covers, "I think I will try and sleep."  
  
Jarod smiled sweetly at her, "Good night then, Miss Parker."  
  
She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, however, she was far too terrified to sleep. She felt stripped and alone, and she was in a room with the object of her fear; her protection was gone. A ragged breath escaped her lips. In time she would overcome the mind conditioning, of this she was certain; but she hadn't felt such a hole in her heart since the day she saw her mother's body crumpled on the floor of an elevator. Time did not heal all wounds. Miss Parker had learned this lesson early on.  
  
****************  
  
Raines sat by the phone. There had been no word. Surely by now, the Sweeper teams had taken them, and he was rid of Miss Parker and Sydney once and for all. He would be able to present Jarod on a plate to the Triumvirate, thereby assuring his upward mobility at the Centre. But why had there been no word?  
  
The doors to his office burst open; Raines was about to object, but the sight which greeted him froze him still. Mr. Parker, steeled by anger, walked in, flanked by several Sweepers. It did not appear to be a social call.  
  
"Mr. Parker, is there something wrong?"  
  
Parker held up the white envelope, and Raines' heart sank to the bottom of his shoes, "This look familiar, Billy boy? You've got a lot of explaining to do, and these gentlemen are here to escort you to the tower."  
  
Raines stood and straightened his jacket. He pulled his oxygen tank behind him, and as he walked wordlessly by Parker, he glared up into the man's eyes. Parker knew it wasn't over, at least not yet; but this would keep Raines busy for awhile, allowing him a free hand at the Centre. The Sweepers followed Raines out of the room, and Parker's face melted into a smile. Things might just work out for the best; they had a funny way of doing that....  
  
****************  
  
Broots stirred in his sleep. The commode called. He made his way through the darkened hotel room, and almost tripped over Jarod, who was stretched out on the floor, covered with a blanket. It reminded Broots of a slumber party; he couldn't help but smile to himself. He went into the bathroom, closed the door and switched on the light.  
  
A few minutes later, he emerged, and as the light hit the room, he glanced at Miss Parker's face. She was sound asleep, and he stared at her for a moment, finally understanding why Mr. Parker had dubbed her 'Angel'. But then he saw something: There was blood on her pillow. Broots quickly snapped on the nightstand light and checked her. The blood was coming from her nose, at an alarming rate.  
  
"Jarod....Jarod, wake up!"  
  
The tone of alarm brought Jarod awake quickly, "Broots? What is it?"  
  
"Miss Parker...."  
  
Jarod got up quickly and looked at Parker, he turned to Broots, "Get me a towel, some water and some ice please, Broots."  
  
It looked bad, and Jarod had a sinking feeling that it was simply the next step in the progression of the breakdown of the Anglin process. If worse came to worse, he might not have any choice but to take Miss Parker to the Centre and hope that Mr. Parker would protect her.  
  
***************  
  
Sydney came to, in the infirmary at the Centre. His head and shoulder ached, but other than that, he just felt a little groggy. He wondered how long he'd been out. Then he panicked. What if it was past the deadline he'd set with Jarod? That's when he noticed the hand holding his, tightly. He looked down and saw Angelo gripping his hand, his head buried on top of it. The empath was crying quietly.  
  
Gently, Sydney reached over with his other hand, and stroked Angelo's hair, "Angelo, it's okay. Everything's all right."  
  
The empath looked up at him with a tear stained face. His eyes looked red, and Sydney guessed that Angelo had been with him since the Sweepers had brought him into the infirmary. He wiped the tears away from the empath's face and spoke to him in soft tones.  
  
"You okay?" The man looked at Sydney with distress in his eyes, Syd frowned, "Angelo? What's wrong?"  
  
"Daughter in danger....."  
  
"You mean Miss Parker?" Angelo nodded and Sydney continued, "She's with Jarod, Angelo, he'll take care of her until I get her back here."  
  
Angelo shook his head violently, "No....not okay. Sydney, help....."  
  
The empath looked toward the door to the room, as if hearing something dangerous. Sydney could hear nothing, but whatever it was, it caused Angelo to quickly scurry toward the air vent. He hoisted himself up and replaced the grate. Not a moment later, Mr. Parker entered the room.  
  
"Sydney......how do you feel?"  
  
The psychiatrist looked at him pointedly, "Like I've been hit by a Mac truck, thank you."  
  
Parker smiled slightly, "You've been working with my daughter too long, you've picked up her sense of.....humour." He took a step closer to the bed, "I've set up my end of our agreement, doctor, it's time for you to honour yours."  
  
Sydney nodded, "What time is it?"  
  
"Six AM, you still have a few hours leeway."  
  
Sydney slowly got out of bed, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"I can have whatever you require brought to you. There is no need for you to--"  
  
"--I will handle all of this personally, Mr. Parker, with no interference from you or the Centre. I assume that you do not have a problem with that."  
  
Parker's lips tightened with frustration, "No, you have my word." He walked toward the door, "I'll have your clothes brought to you." Parker's voice softened with vulnerability, "Sydney, get my daughter back safely."  
  
Parker walked out the door, leaving Sydney alone.  
  
****************  
  
Broots held the ice pack on Parker's forehead. Jarod was gently holding a cold compress to her nose, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Jarod, this doesn't seem to be helping."  
  
"I know." Jarod looked toward Sydney's cell phone, "I don't think we can afford to wait much longer."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"It's the breakdown of what was done to her, Broots. Chemically and psychologically. I think it's caused some kind of hemorrhage."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do? Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?"  
  
"They won't be able to stop it, Broots. Her only hope is the Centre."  
  
"We can't take her back there; Mr. Raines will just kill her."  
  
The cell phone rang, and Jarod grabbed it, "Sydney?"  
  
Sydney could hear the stress in Jarod's voice, "Jarod, what's happened?"  
  
"Miss Parker started hemorrhaging."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"About two hours, Sydney."  
  
"Damn it. We need to get her back here."  
  
"I'll get a helicopter, I can have her there in under an hour."  
  
"No, Jarod. You have to stay away from the Centre. I can't protect you here."  
  
"Sydney, she's running out of time."  
  
"Let me meet you somewhere, Jarod, it's much safer."  
  
Jarod thought for a moment, "I know.....the old abandoned airstrip near Lewes. Do you know it?"  
  
"Yes, it's just off the 1, right?"  
  
"An hour from now Sydney."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried."  
  
Sydney was too choked up to answer, and Jarod terminated the call.  
Sydney looked around; the damage done to his house by the sweepers, had been considerable, and he had trouble finding his car keys. After a few minutes though, he left his torn up house, and went out to his car, unlocked it and backed out of the drive. As he made his way down the street, he never saw the black van containing Mr. Parker and several sweepers pull away from the curb, and follow him.  
  
*****************  
  
Jarod handed the man in the blue cap a wad of bills, "I'll have it back in a few hours."  
  
"That'll be just fine, Mr. Wright."  
  
The pretender quickly walked over to the car parked near the helicopter. He motioned for Broots to get out and help him, and together, the two men carried Miss Parker to the helicopter. Jarod took her from Broots, and carefully placed her in the seat next to his, wrapping her tighter in the comforter to keep her warm, he strapped her in. Broots hopped into the back seat and buckled the harness. Jarod closed the door and went to the pilot side, got in, buckled up and started the chopper blades.  
  
Miss Parker stirred and cried out in pain. Jarod reached a hand over and gently stroked her face. She was as pale as anyone he'd ever seen, and she was shaking under the comforter. A small trickle of blood was steadily streaming from her nose. Her eyes flickered open momentarily, and the fear he saw registered in them, made his stomach turn.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Miss Parker. I'm taking you home."  
  
Her voice was tinged with pain, "Home?"  
  
Jarod continued to stroke her face with his hand, "Yes, Sydney's waiting for us."  
  
Her eyes closed and tears streamed down her face; whether they were tears of pain, or tears of relief, Jarod didn't know. He thought it was a mixture of both. He ran his hand through her hair until the chopper was ready to take off. He gave the thumbs up to the man in the blue cap, and set his bearings toward Lewes, Delaware.  
  
*****************  
  
The black van waited a safe distance away. The psychiatrist's car sat at the end of the old airstrip, waiting, blissfully unaware of the danger nearby.   
  
Parker put down the binoculars and turned toward the men in the van, "My daughter and Jarod are not to be harmed. However, if Sydney or Broots tries to interfere, you may eliminate either or both of them. Is that understood?"  
  
Nods and mutters of ascent waved through the van. Parker glanced at his watch, wondering how much longer they would have to wait. He returned the binoculars to his face, and trained them on the man in the blue car. The man who had unwittingly usurped Parker's own influence not only with his late wife, but now his daughter as well. He hoped Sydney would behave consistently in his protection of Jarod; if he did, the sweepers would have reason to rid Parker of one of the longest lasting thorns in his side.  
  
******************  
  
Jarod could see Sydney's car as he approached his final descent in the helicopter. He set down about 40 feet away, powering down the rotors. Jarod and Broots jumped out of the chopper quickly and went to help Miss Parker. Sydney got out of his car, and walked toward them. The pretender gently lifted Miss Parker out of the seat and walked over to Sydney.   
  
He carefully placed Parker in the psychiatrist's outstretched arms, "Take care of her, Sydney."  
  
Sydney nodded, "Where will you go, Jarod."  
  
Before Jarod could answer, he caught sight of the black van coming toward them at full speed.  
  
He looked at Sydney in confusion, "I trusted you....."  
  
"Jarod, no, I had nothing to do with this....."  
  
The van was on them. It screeched to a halt, and several sweepers got out, leveling guns at them. Miss Parker moaned in pain and buried her head into Sydney, the unconscious feeling of safety drawing her to him. Time was suddenly at a standstill: Sydney had to choose between the two people he loved the most. Jarod's freedom or Miss Parker's life. Jarod would need only a minor distraction to get away, but Sydney knew that the cost would be Miss Parker's life.  
  
He held Jarod's eyes with his own. The betrayal and hurt in the pretender's eyes felt like a knife in Sydney's heart. He looked down at the ghostly complexion of Miss Parker, she needed him more at this moment than Jarod, and at that moment, Sydney realized there was no choice at all. He looked back at Jarod, his eyes filling with the tears of regret.   
  
The sweepers were on the pretender, tackling him to the ground, others grabbed a hold of Broots. Mr. Parker stepped out of the van, and walked toward Sydney, the smile of a shrewd fox on his face.  
  
Sydney's voice was filled with venom, "You gave me your word."  
  
Parker reached for his daughter, "I'll take her now, thank you."  
  
"I'll tell her, Parker. I swear on my brother's grave, if you don't let Jarod go, and allow me to help her, I'll tell her the truth."  
  
Parker leaned in to Sydney's face, "You'll do as I say, or you'll never see either Jarod or my daughter again. Do you understand?"  
  
Sydney felt as if he'd been hit, but Miss Parker's soft cries for him brought him back to reality, "She needs immediate medical attention--"  
  
"--Don't tell me what she needs, doctor. I'm her father, I will take care of her."  
  
"It's because of you that she's in this predicament."  
  
As Parker tried to lift his daughter from Sydney's arms, she wailed in pain.  
  
"It's all right, Angel. It's me, it's Daddy."  
  
She cried like a little girl, reaching for that which represented the most safety, "Sydney....."  
  
Parker pulled her into his arms, turned to speak to a nearby sweeper, "Bring the doctor. And don't let him anywhere near Jarod."  
  
Sydney didn't even feel it when the sweeper roughly grabbed his wounded shoulder. He fought back the tears in his eyes, and the sadness of his heart. Ultimately, he had no one to blame but himself, and he knew it. How many years had he gone along with the Centre's questionable practices and its downright deceit? He had turned a blind eye to it all, and now it was time to pay the piper.  
  
His mind flickered to Catherine Parker's last psychiatric sessions with him. Her emotional instability had grown and was directly related to the Anglin process. And so perhaps had been the inner sense. He had tried to work with her to reverse the conditioning, but they had not been entirely successful. The Centre had her in its clutches, and Mr. Parker, the man she _should_ have been able to trust above all others, had allowed it.  
  
And thirty years later, the little girl who was the complete reflection of her mother, was another victim. Another person Sydney couldn't hold onto; another one he couldn't save. His soul could no longer bear it.  
  
"No! I will not allow this."  
  
Sydney broke from the sweeper's grasp, and landed a solid punch on the man's jaw, knocking him to the ground. He moved toward the sweepers holding Jarod, outrage flaring in his eyes.  
  
Jarod called to him, fearing for his mentor's life, "Sydney, don't!"   
  
The sweeper nearest Jarod, pulled a gun, and Jarod slammed into the man's body with all his weight, sending both of them to the ground. Sydney moved quickly and shoved the other sweeper with Jarod out of the way.  
  
From inside the van, Broots' heart was frozen in fear at the scene unfolding before him. He watched in macabre fascination as Sydney and Jarod took out several sweepers before the first gun shot rang out. Sydney shoved Jarod down, and picked up another sweeper's gun.  
  
"Jarod, go," Sydney yelled as he returned fire.  
  
Jarod got up and ran as fast as he could to the chopper, jumped in and hit the switch. The rotors sprang to life. Sydney kept the sweepers busy, but three of them were running toward the helicopter with alarming speed. Jarod knew he wasn't going to make it.  
  
Sydney had to buy Jarod more time. He moved away from his cover and straight toward the sweepers, firing the gun. It had the desired effect; they stopped, distracted by Sydney. It was enough time, and Jarod pulled back on the stick, and the chopper lifted off the ground. Sydney felt a bullet rip through him, knocking him back. From where he lay on the ground, he could see Jarod screaming 'No' from the pilot seat. But Jarod was airborne, and that was all that mattered.  
  
A smile spread across the doctor's face. Jarod had always wondered if Sydney loved him. Maybe now he had the answer. Sydney's actions had always been a reflection of what was in his heart, even if that action had been to hide the strength of the emotions he carried. The helicopter disappeared, and with it, all sound began to die away.   
  
As he stared upward, the sky began to grow dark. He wondered if it was about to rain. He felt a soft wind caress his face, and a strange sense of peace filled him. Then the image of Miss Parker floated before his unseeing eyes, and he inherently knew that this was all wrong. She needed him to help her, just as he had helped her mother.  
  
But the soft wind was calling to him.....  
  
****************  
  
His eyes slowly opened and the brightness hurt. As he tried to focus, the worried face of Broots came into view.  
  
"Syd? Can you hear me?"  
  
His voice sounded like gravel, even to him, "Yes."  
  
"Damn, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Miss Parker?"  
  
"She's stable, Syd. She's been asking for you."  
  
"You retrieved Debbie okay?"  
  
"Yes, she missed me, but she's fine. Actually, everything seems to be sort of status quo around here, which, considering what happened, is kinda creepy in and of itself."  
  
"And.....Jarod?"  
  
"Out there somewhere, thanks to you."  
  
"Which brings me to ask, why am I still here?"  
  
Parker's voice broke in, "Because my Angel wanted it that way." Parker walked into the room, and glared at Broots, "Excuse us please, Mr. Broots."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll catch you later, Syd."  
  
"Take care, Broots."  
  
The computer tech quickly left the room, with the feeling that they had all barely escaped disaster, _this time._  
  
"You're lucky you're not dead, Sydney. The bullet missed your heart by a quarter of an inch, I'm told. You realize I will have to pull you off the team searching for Jarod. You have proved beyond any doubt that you cannot be trusted."  
  
"_I_ can't be trusted? That would be a good joke, if laughing wasn't so painful. I was merely holding you to the deal we made, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Parker chuckled, "Clever, doctor, but we both know that you were protecting Jarod, which is what you always do."  
  
"Think of it as restoring some integrity to the Centre's treasure trove of duplicity."  
  
"Fine. I doubt my daughter would accept your removal from the team anyway. Which brings me to why I am here."  
  
"You mean it wasn't to wish me well?"  
  
Parker smiled, "When you're up to it, I'd like you to help my daughter through the reversal of the Anglin process." Sydney nodded, and Parker continued, "I know that you......care about my daughter Sydney, and while I can appreciate that, see to it that none of your emotional ties interfere again with Centre business. My daughter's wishes saved you this time, but don't expect lightening to strike twice."  
  
Parker walked out, leaving Sydney to mull over the intricacies of their continuing chess game. So many questions, so few answers, and behind it all was Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines. Sydney wondered what had happened to old Nosferatu. And the realization that he had just thought of Raines as Dracula made him smile; some of Miss Parker's lesser terms of endearment had rubbed off on him. He decided that just maybe, it wasn't such a bad thing.   
  
******************  
  
The phone on his desk rang, breaking his concentration from the file he was studying.  
  
"Hello, this is Sydney."  
  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Jarod....it's nice to hear from you."  
  
"That was a stupid thing you did; they could have killed you."  
  
"One cannot always control one's impulses, Jarod."  
  
Jarod paused, trying to steady his emotions, "Thank you, Sydney."  
  
"No thanks necessary; it was merely what any father might do for a son."  
  
Sydney terminated the call, and silently on the other end, Jarod cried.  
  
*****************  
  
He watched her as she walked through the main foyer of the Centre. Just as beautiful as her mother ever was, and full of her old energy and from the looks of it, her old spark. An aide stopped her, asking for her signature on a document, she complied. She glanced up and caught him watching her, she cocked an irritated eyebrow in his direction. His smile grew as she made a beeline for him.  
  
"What the hell is so amusing, Freud?"  
  
"You look well, Miss Parker."  
  
She glared at him, "And you find that funny, do you?"  
  
"It's more accurate to say that I am pleased."  
  
He started heading down the corridor and she wrapped her hand inside his arm, walking alongside him, "Sydney.....you never told me how you knew so much about the Anglin process."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
_"Sydney...."_  
  
He stopped and faced her, "Some things are better left unknown, Parker."  
  
"It has something to do with my mother, doesn't it?"  
  
Sydney stared at her for a moment, then gently caressed her face once, with the back of his hand, "Everything seen in its proper light is a reflection of the past, and a premonition of the future, Miss Parker. We're not always meant to understand it in the present."  
  
"You know I hate that double-talking-psycho-babble, Dr. Spock, it really pisses me off."  
  
He put his arm around her, and guided them once again down the hall, "Yes, I know."  
  
fin  
  



End file.
